An Accidental Kiss
by Maysky
Summary: Read & Review plz! Sequel, Bonus Chp.4 is ready now! DONE! Rated T for lang. -Kukamu- Yay I met the goal of finishing before my birthday! Wuz Choco-Chan 4Eva
1. Kukai & Amu, Close Best Friends

**An Accidental Kiss **

**Chococat: Elloz!! Call me Choco :) Well this is my first fanfic, it might be a little bad because of a certain thing occured (cough,writers block,cough). So you really do see meh problem... hmmm to decide when should put in the 'kiss'... (turns around while talking to self) OMGEE!! Gomenasai... T.T I didn't see you there Kukai...**

**Kukai: Huh? What?**

**Choco: Sercret.. Errr I mean nevermind!! XD**

**Kukai: (confused) Why is Hinamori here?**

**Amu: Why are you asking? Eh, Kukai?**

**(Awkward silence...)**

**Amu: Kukai is different..**

**Kukai: How?**

**Choco: The middle of this story (not chap, story) will be the most interesting (Bwuahahahaha...)**

**Kukai: Ummm.. why the 'evil' laugh?**

**Choco: Nothing... **

**Ikuto: Choco does not own Shugo Chara or us but she does own her OC (not in this chap but later on)... which reminds me.. why am **_**I**_** doing the disclaimer? (DC)**

**Choco: No reason, on with the story pplz!! Yes this is a Kukamu story.. no Amuto parts (sorry Amuto fans)... there are too many stories of Amuto anyway.. go read those if you don't wanna read of Kukamu!! Also I intend to 'talk' to you during the story, so be prepared... I also don't know if I should put 7th grade in elementary school, or make Kukai fail one class (not possible XD) Read and Review what you think of my story plz!! :)**

* * *

**Amu's POV - Free Period - Behind the School **

I sighed. _'Free period is so boring when you have nothing else to do...' _I thought.

"Hinamori!!" Really only one person could call me that... Kukai... I looked up to see him running to me.

"What is it, Kukai?" I asked in a bored tone, really lost in my own thought.

"Awwww.. c'mon... Hinamori, be more happy during free period..."Kukai said and flash me his 'thumbs up' grin.

I looked up at him and answered,"I got nothing to do really during now.. I finished my 'work' in the Royal Garden..."

(I am so sorry if its boring.. I only had ideas for the middle and the end for the story...)

Kukai looked at me and smiled...well smiled evily... I didn't like it...

"Why don't you play soccer with me and my team? We need one person to fill", he told me. It wasn't what I expected.. I expected him to pull me into his '100 meter run'.

I nodded.

He smiled even bigger and announced,"Hinamori! I will not lost to you, you are now officially on the other team!!"

Then he grabbed my arm (I blushed a little) and pulled me into a run to the soccer field.

Kukai noticed I blushed. "DON'T YOU EVER TELL **ANYONE** I BLUSHED AT YOU...!!" I told him (really I was yelling on the inside)

He sighed at the threat. "Fine."

I really cheated throughout the whole game. (I chara changed with Ran) Though, Kukai chara changed with Daichi also, so both teams were even XD.

**On the field**

I ran infront of Kukai trying to steal the ball away from him.

I managed to get it, then I ran and did the special move that Ran came up with and scored a goal. Surprisingly, the _winning_ goal.

My team cheered for me.

I told the other team 'good game' and to Kukai 'good try Kukai' ( I winked at Kukai...wait...did I really just wink at him?!)

Kukai stared at me after I winked at him. (sigh.. so I did XD)

_'She winked at __**me**__!?'_ Kukai thought

Most fangirls noticed.. specially Saaya (haha XD)

**Hallway**

I walked on to class after the bell rang. Kukai followed for no reason.

I turned around to him. Surprised he still followed...

Kukai stopped.

"Do you need anything Kukai? Cause your class is the other way.."I told him using my 'cool and spicy (C&S)' attitude and pointing behind him to his class.

He blinked and replied,"Nothing Hinamori.." He flashed me an uncertain grin, rubbed his hand behind his head, and walked to _his_ class which was the other way.

But before he left, I noticed jealously behind him. Saaya... she was madly biting the end of her hankerchief, also pulling it as she bit.. it threatening to rip..

A sound came from the cloth, Saaya didn't notice so I told her," Saaya, your cloth ripped... _again_..." and walked off..

I heard a chorus of 'Cool and Spicy!!" behind me.

(I sighed) _'Thats all they see in me..' _I thought as I sat down in my seat.

Kukai's fangirls were glaring at me.. as usual they do to anyone that gets close to Kukai.. too much jealously in less than one mere second (T.T)

My fanboys/girls sent _deadly_ glares back at them for even bothering me at all.

Most backed off scared from the 'boys', but the braver ones continue to glare at me.

I ignored them.

**Classroom**

Class had started.

I noticed Miki was sketching the scene of me winking at Kukai. Damn was I mad at her...

I asked sensei to go to the restroom.

"Sure thing Himamori-san!" he answered.

As I ran out I told him," ITS HI**N**AMORI-san!! NOT HI**M**AMORI-san!! Please get it right (T.T)"

Sensei looked a little taken aback. He already knew all the charas and all, yet he stills calls me Hi**m**amori-san...

I got far enough in the restroom to where no one could hear me.

I yelled at the top of my lungs,"MIKI!!"

Miki woulda been deaf if she floated closer to me.

Miki rubbed her ears and in an annoyed tone asked me,"What Amu-chan!?"

I pointed to her sketch and looked at her feriously.

She seemed to be prepared for the answer:"You and Kukai are a cute couple T.T"

Suu and Ran agreed.

I could probably live with it.. they tease me all the time anyways.. then I noticed how _gorgeous_Kukai's green emerald eyes were.. WAIT... what the hell am I thinking!? Shouldn't I like Tadase-kun? Not Kukai?! Great... I'm torn in between _again_ T.T

Suu noticed I was lost in my thought and shook me gently.

"We have to go back to the classroom soon.. desu..,"she reminded me.

I nodded and ran out of the classroom.

By the time I got back to class Mr.Nikaidou-sensei was teaching Math.

"Welcome back Hinamori-san!" he greeted me as I walked to my seat.

"Arigato, for calling me Hinamori-san, sensei," I told him.

"No problem, but now I would miss how I can tease you all the time..." he whipsered to me.

_'tease you all the time...' _the words rung in my head. It reminded me of.. NO! I don't wanna think of _him_!!

"Is something wrong?" sensei asked me to see I had stopped where I was.

"N-No, sensei!" I stuttered.

He nodded, still unsure whether my answer was true or not.

**After School**

Kukai was waiting outside my class when I came out.

"Nani? You were waiting for me?" I asked him.

He nodded slightly. More glares from the fangirls...my fanboys/girls sent glares back...then he grinned at me.

_'Why am I nervous around him!?'_ I thought as we walked to the Royal Garden.

I blushed a little.

"I still won't tell ok Hinamori?" _His_ voice brought me back in reality.

"Gomen.. what did you say?" I asked him again.

"I won't tell anyone that you blush.. well around me anyways..ok?" I nodded.

In the Royal Garden we were discussing about the X eggs. Its all we do in the Royal Garden except when its tea-time with snacks.

When we were done, I walked home, to my room and to my bed.

In an instant I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I got ready for school, not putting my hair in a ponytail with my black 'x' clip.

I could already notice all the 'new' stares at my new look.

Kukai caught me and turned me around.

He smiled, I blushed, same as yesterday all over again... T.T

We walked to class well, he walked me to class, then he turned around on his own.

My friends asked me if I was dating him.

I scoffed and said," Of course not..." although I did _want_ to.. WAIT _AGAIN_... REWIND... DID I SAY I _WANT_ TO!?

I could see my fanboys relax.

_So they still like me for a 'cool and spicy' character huh... T.T,' _I thought to myself.

"Are you sure? You two seem pretty close to call him 'Kukai'.." one of my friends said.

"Yes I'm sure we are not dating... he's like my brother... thats how close we are (XD) not the _close_ you all think T.T," I replied to their unsure faces.

Now they seemed to believe Amu.

After class Kukai waited for me as usual... he was doing this like everyday... I wonder what the other people think... just like today T.T...

**

* * *

**

Choco: Sorry for making it seem long... Review please!! Also if you can give me ideas for what happens next, and if I see that it fits with the middle, I'll send a special thanks and have your name on the story :) Also, please don't say like it's a horrible story T.T... I had a severe writers block... also this is my first fanfic like I said, give me a break please.. if you see any spelling mistakes please tell me..

**Kukai: So are me and Hinamori dating?**

**Choco: You'll see... Amu-chi, you too ;) Yes, I am like Yaya :P**

**Kukai: Thanks for the wait Choco.. if we really are... wow will I be surprised.. T.T**

**Choco: Don't worry Kukai... what's in the middle and the end **_**will**_** make you surprised... ;)**

**Kukai: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Choco: Errrr... nothing!! Buh Bai!! See ya next time!! :)**


	2. Sleepover

**Chp.2 - Sleepover**

**Choco: WOOT!! Welcome to Chp.2!! :P The title won't mean anything till we reached about half way throughout the story :D**

**Kukai: Huh?**

**Choco: Boys don't get it... Kukai just read the story, soon you will get it... (mutters under breath,"Because you are the one having it..." Hmm... Amu's been quiet..**

**Amu: What's that supposed to mean!?**

**Choco: Wow.. you are just like Kukai (rofl)**

**Kukai: And what's **_**that**_** supposed to mean?**

**Choco: You don't see the resemblence do you??**

**(Kukai and Amu both shakes head)**

**Choco: You should in this Chp... or else you **_**are**_** slow with things ...**

**(Both look confused..)**

**Choco: Before I confuse you more.. can you both do the DC please?**

**(Both sigh and nods)**

**Choco: Arigato!! **

**Kukai&Amu: Choco doesn't own SC or us... plus she is too lazy to do the DC herself...**

**Choco: HEY!! :( (sigh) On with the story then.. sorry to keep you all waiting... Writers block again . btw, I'm in a rush for Chp.3 (the one with most of my ideas) so this one might be a little too short.. GOMENASAI :(**

**Next Day..**

He did the same as usual... now people were making even more gossip, so one day after school, when me and Kukai were left, I asked him," Why do you keep walking me to class?? It seems like we are dating...??"

He didn't reply at once altho he said," I don't know.."

He seemed depressed, I got a little worried.

"Is everything ok? Kukai?"

He didn't reply to this one at all.

"We aren't dating, so just ignore them!!" he said giving me his 'thumbs up' grin again.

I looked at him, confused.. _he was so depressed, now he is happy again?_

He then walked home, still leaving me confused.

As I walked home, my charas floated next to me. They seemed to want to go faster, so I told them I would meet them in my room.

When I opened the door to my house, Papa was taking pictures of Ami, Mama was making dinner, and I walked up to my bedroom.

Later after dinner, I fell asleep.

Ikuto decided to drop in, saw I was asleep, so he left.

(Yes I do not intend to mention him again, sorry Amuto fans.. did you even read what I said in the_ first _Chp?...)

**Next Day...**

Blah, Blah, Blah.. I did the usual... wore my uniform...now onto after school...

**After School**

Everyone had left but me and Kukai...

We were walking around the Royal Garden.

Then Kukai asked me something,"Are you free tonight?"

I looked at him confused and said,"Nani?"

He repeated,"Are you free tonight?"

I now understood... "Hai.."

Kukai told me his parents said he could have a friend over (sleepover). He chose to invite Hinamori Amu.

At then end I said,"When are you gonna be at my house?"

He replied," After dinner,ok?"

I told him don't pick me up at my door, I'll meet him at the end of my street, since my Papa would freak (possibly have a heart attack) seeing a _boy_, picking me up for a _sleepover_...

He seemed to understood what I said.

He waved goodbye and told me,"Cya tonight!! Hinamori!!

**After Dinner**

I lied to my parents and told them I was staying at Nadeshiko's. She was gonna meet me at the end of the street.

They seemed to believe me.

I got my bag that had my clothes/nessessities (or however you spell it).

I ran out of the house, very excited.

I turned to the corner. There he was.

Kukai was waiting for me. I told him I was sorry if he had to wait long.

He laughed at me. I didn't really think there was anything funny...(**Choco:** Of course you don't Amu.. **Amu: **Whats that suppose to mean..?! **Choco:** You say that too much.. Kukai also...)

I was a little sleepy while we were walking. Also I noticed we were walking in silence.

"Why did you invite _me_?" I asked him. He told me that I was the only one who hadn't stayed at his house yet.

I was really sleepy by the time we were almost around one block from his house.

**End of Amu's POV, now its Kukai's POV**

I looked at her. She was really cute at night.

Then I heard a sound. I looked at Amu. She wasn't there. Instead she was on the ground...

She had collapsed, asleep. I also would say, she looked cute when she was asleep also.

I sighed, picked up her bag, put it over my shoulder, and carried her (bridal style) to my house.

(What they didn't know, yes_ both _of them, didn't know that a Seiyo Academy news reporter.. I mean photographer was following them. "This next issue will be sweet," he said as he took a picture of Kukai holding Amu, bridal style...)

I was really glad she fell asleep one block before it, cause damn she was a little heavy!!

To really admit, I had a crush on her from the beginning I met her. She had her 'C&S' attitude, but the _real_ Amu was shy, and really easy to tease (might I say I agree Kukai!!).

She seemed different now, like a _third_ side of her. She looked like an angel.

When we got to the door, I rang the doorbell (somehow..) because I couldn't let Amu fall, to open the door. My mom opened it.

I told her she fell asleep during the way here. She always teases me by whenever I bring a girl home, she says thats my girlfriend.

She probably noticed by now I had a crush on this one girl, now that I brought home. I kept blushing (usually I never did when she teases me about me bringing a 'girlfriend' home) every time she mentioned _'girlfriend'_ to my face.

She laughed, realizing her son had a crush on the girl he brought home today. I put Amu on the bed and covered the blanket over her. I was probably too sleepy to noticed I was sleepy, that after I had done that my body moved me to lay next to her.

I couldn't move because, I had no energy left to, plus I fell asleep the moment I hit the bed.

**Next Morning (still Kukai's POV)**

I heard a screech that woke me up. "Huh? What happened?" I asked sleepily rubbing my eyes, adjusting to the light.

I looked right next to me. Amu had just woken up. I think she was surprised I was next to her.

"What are you doing, sleeping next to me Kukai?" she asked me when I was awake enough to hear.

"I don't know, all I know was that you fell asleep on the way here, I had to carry you (bridal style, also here Amu had blushed) to my home." I said before a yawn.

"I think I was too sleepy to go to my own bed, or I had collapsed like you did, too tired to move. I'm sorry Hinamori," I continued.

She didn't really mind.

"Do you want breakfast now? Or have it after you take a bath?" I asked her.

She was thinking about it.

"I'll have it after a bath, I guess. Since I'm still too sleepy...," she answered.

I left the room waiting for her to be done with the bath. Also I made breakfast while I was waiting.

She came out with a white tank top that had pink, blue and green stripes going across each other in 'X's' and a white 'short' short that went to her upper thigh.

Her hair was in a ponytail, with the usual red 'x' clip to hold it up.

She was hot.

"Breakfast is ready," I told her.

She looked at me weirdly. I took that offensive. She probably thought I couldn't take care of it. I told her,"Yes I cooked it, hope you like it!"

She took her first bite and exclaimed,"Its really good Kukai!!"

I blushed at her compliment.

She finished quickly, while I took my bath.

I came out with my favorite green T-shirt, the one with a #1 and Kukai on the back of it and jean shorts. I was surprised when I found it in the school store (sorry I didn't mention they _have_ one) when I was browsing through it.

"You look nice," she complimented me. Another blush came up my face.

She giggled. (Wait WHAT!? She _giggled_!?)

On the real inside of me, I thought her giggles/laughs were cute.

Daichi floated up next to me.

Ran and her other 2 charas floated next to Amu.

I told her we were gonna go relax next to the lake, in the field of clovers.

I was lucky, cause the first thing I spotted was a 4-leaf. I got it for Amu.

She took it, blushing.

Suu thought it was cute, cause she was giggling behind her small hands.

Miki was sketching feriously.

Ran just stared at us, I don't know why really.

She told Suu, since Suu was the organized one, to hold it for her. Suu snapped her fingers and the 4-leaf went in a pot with soil. Suu was watering it also.

After it was done, the 4-leaf disappeared, probably went to Amu's room. I layed down next to Amu (again she blushed) and looked at the clouds like she did. It was really relaxing.

(Again the reporter was following the couple. He was taking tons of shots of them both together.)

After we saw the sunset, I walked her to her stairs.

She thanked me and rang the doorbell.

I decided to call her and tell her if we can chat online. Even though we chatted all day...

A conversation screen popped up when I logged in my computer.

It read:

Hinamori-AMU: KonbanWa, Kukai

SoCcErKuKaI: Konban wa, Hinamori .

Hinamori-AMU: Why so happy?

SoCcErKuKaI: Nothing, just happy to see you...

_'I must tell her I have a crush on her tonight...' _I thought to myself as Hinamori-AMU was typing a message.

Hinamori-AMU: Well, sorry Kukai, but I gotta get to sleep... I'm too tired I might fall asleep while talking to you...

SoCcErKuKaI: Umm.. ok..

_Hinamori-AMU has logged off._

I sighed... oh well, I see her everyday, I will tell her sometime...

I logged off, and went to sleep.

Next day at school, I looked surprised to see everyone at the bulliten.

I tried to get through them. Most of my fangirls looked worried. Hopefully the bulliten explained why.

When I got there Amu was already reading the article.

It read:

_**Souma Kukai + Hinamori Amu**_

_It has seemed here, the 7th grader Souma Kukai had taken interest in Hinamori Amu. He had carried her -bridal style- to his home. Hinamori-san was spending the night with him. Who knew why? Only the two couples themselves... I had followed them, and the next day, they were near the train station, laying in the fields looking up at the clouds, then watching the sunset.They talked about alot of stuff. Souma Kukai had walked Hinamori-san home the evening after they had watched the sunset. Are they truely a couple? I will try to get more information. This is remained a mystery..._

I didn't get to read anymore, since Amu had ripped up the article.

Certainly she was mad, being spied on. What I also noticed was it was signed Anonymous. So I couldn't beat the hell outta him, since he said _Hinamori-san_.

I sighed and walked off to class. Today was very relaxing, because the fangirls of mine had been veryily depressed of this peticular article.

I wonder how Amu had taken it.

**End of Kukai's POV, now back to Amu's**

The boys of the fan club, thought I was taken and they hadn't protected me. My friends were shooting questions like a gun shooting gazillions of bullets... Gosh it was all so annoying.. if only the writer of that article would dare show his face... too bad he was too _scared_...

**Choco: Well that concludes Chp.2!! (throws confetti)**

**Kukai: Errr.. does that mean a yes?**

**Amu: KUKAI!! **

**Kukai: (scared) I was just joking... sheesh Hinamori...**

**Amu: You sure?**

**Choco: Ima leave yall two lovebirds to have your own private conversation... Sayonara!! **

**Kukai&Amu: KEY!! WAIT!!**

**Choco: AWWW!! So cute 3 (runs off before they get any madder)**


	3. The Day at the Beach

**Chp.3 - The Day at the Beach**

**Choco: Yes, I do update fast, I type everyday of course.. cept when school comes I might only get to type for 30 minutes instead for 3 hours XD.**

**Kukai: Isn't that a little too much typing?**

**Choco: Iie...**

**Amu: You sure?**

**Choco: So cute!! You both agree don't you?**

**(Kukai&Amu get mad)**

**Choco: Err probably not.. also can you two do the DC please?**

**(both shakes head)**

**(Choco sighs)**

**Choco: Tadase? Please? **

**Tadase: Since you control what I say..**

**Choco: OMGE!! Thank you for the idea!! You won't have to do it... **

**Kukai&Amu: Choco does not own us or SC but she does own the name of 'Hate Amu Fan Club'... WHAT THE HECK!? Did that just come out of our/my mouth!?**

**Choco: Blame Tadase, he gave me the idea...**

**(both glare at Tadase)**

**Tadase: (runs away)**

**Choco: Errr.. Ok... Now on with the chapter errr you've been waiting for... Sorry for keep messing up, my comp won't let me put in certain characters...Tenshi Mami... please don't rip your hair out, Chap.3 is here, and a new one comes out every day.. cept when school starts or I'm grounded :(.. I'll tell you when that happens XD**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!! **

**(Still Amu's POV)**

Even tho me and Kukai were telling all the students we _weren't_ dating, they don't seem to believe us...

So we planned to make it seemed like we were, then have a break up fight right in front of the whole school... It was really the only choice we had.

**The Break Up Fight:**

"Kukai!! You are sooooo annoying!! I don't want to see you again!! EVER!!" I shouted at him.

"I don't either!! Hinamori, you are so selfish!! UGH!!" he shouted back.

(Sorry if it's a lame break up fight, I never had a break up so.. yea.. any ideas?)

"WE ARE BREAKING UP!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and ran.

"ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS?!" he shouted at my back.

I faked tears as I ran, and ran all the way to the Royal Garden.

**End of Break Up Fight**

Kukai joined me back at the RG (Royal Garden).

"Do you think they'll believe us? Or is it breakin up infront of the whole school seemed planned?" he asked me when he saw me.

"I-I don--don't know... we wil-l h-h-ave to s-see.." I said panting out the words.

Boy, the running tired me out.

Kukai grinned his 'special' one for me. _'Wow, he has a special grin for me,' _I thought.

I smiled a 'real' smile back to him.

_'Her warm smiles are really cute,'_ Kukai thought. I giggled seeing Kukai staring in space.

Amu's giggle revived him from where ever he was.

"What happened?" he asked me. "You, had spaced out, or in other words, you were staring into space.." I answered back. _'Did I really do that?'_ he thought.

I looked at her. I blushed.

**Normal POV**

(Sorry if normal POV is boring, I hadn't done that yet.

Amu and Kukai stared at each other, then a noise interrupted their thoughts about each other. It was the school bell. They realized they were gonna be late. Kukai didn't want Amu being in trouble, so he ran at top speed to her class then ran back to his, making it in just in time.

Amu was panting even though she didn't run, it was being pulle by your arm, which hurted afterwards, and not feeling the ground makes you tired.

It was a good thing Kukai ran fast enough for the students not to see his face.

It would have meant that the break up fight was just a set-up (uh oh, looks like the students will figure it out soon )

Now Amu's fanboys/girls protected her from Saaya and other haters of the Hate Amu Fan Club (they don't really have one, I just made it up)

**After School**

Kukai asked Amu if she would want to spend a two day at the beach with him.

Amu said,"Sure, pick me up at the usual spot."

Amu was gonna call him when she packed her stuff.

She told her parents she was spending 2 days at the beach with the Guardians (which wasn't a complete lie, but partly).

**At the Hotel**

Kukai had paid for the 2 day stay, Amu thanked him. They went down to the beach to watch the sunset like they did a few days ago near the pond (or was it lake? I don't really know).

Amu was cold, so Kukai had putted his jacket around her shoulders.

It was a good thing Kukai was hot in the jacket, he felt cooler when he took it off to put it on Amu.

Amu blushed 10 different shades of red/pink.

Amu and Kukai had to share a bed, Amu blushed when Kukai told her.

But when they got in, they were a little seperated.

The next morning came faster than they thought.

Amu and Kukai were tanning at the beach till noon.

**Choco Sorry if it sounded cliffy.. 4th chapter will be up most likely by night time in the Central. Yes, if Chap.3 was a little short for you, Chap.4 is like gonna be really long to cover up Chap.3!!**

**Ikuto: Were they doing **_**stuff**_**??**

**Amu: IKUTO!! THATS PEVERTED!! NO I DIDN'T DO **_**STUFF**_** WITH HIM!! GO AWAY!!**

**Choco: Yea, I didn't want to make it seemed peverted... so yea Ikuto, disappear...**

**(Ikuto disappears)**

**Kukai: Whats gonna happen next? How tan am I gonna get? I'm tan enough..**

**Choco: You will get tanned a little :P Ja Ne!! **


	4. Thank You Saaya

**Chp.4 - Thank you Saaya**

**Choco: I was gonna plan for the 4th Chp. title to be different, then then I thought, its too obvious!! So.. I'm making it mysterious... hehe (grins evily..)**

**Kukai: You scare me sometimes Choco...**

**Choco: I know I do **

**Amu: Huh?**

**Choco: Yes, I know I scare people, specially you guys :P**

**Amu: Hey!! What's tha--**

**Choco: There you go again!! 'Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?'**

**Amu: (Is very mad at Choco)**

**Choco: Hey... You do it too often, we all know what you're gonna say... OMGEE!! Its raining outside!!**

**Kukai: So?**

**Choco: I can't type in the rain... T.T It's gonna mess up my computer, soon it'll shut down, then I have to start over again... So I'll save it now, then type more when it stops ...**

**Amu: Errr... ok??**

**Choco: YOu might all hate Saaya, but this episode we thank you Saaya..**

**Saaya: Really!? What did I do?! **

**Choco: I'm not telling, just freaking read the story... **

**Saaya: I will do you any favor for thanking me...**

**Choco: You don't get thanked alot don't you XD**

**Saaya: Sadly.. no..**

**Choco: Do the DC**

**Saaya: (nods) Choco does not own SC or us :)**

**Choco: Arigato Saaya... now lets get on with the story **

**At the Beach (Afternoon)**

"C'mon Kukai!! Plllllzzzzz!! I'm too tan!!" Amu said while showing her tanness.

"Ok fine, but before dinner we come out again.. ok?"

Amu nodded.

They ate lunch at the hotel, Amu paid for it to repay Kukai for paying the rooms.

Kukai said that wasn't nessesscary (sorry, don't know how to spell it, but hope you know what I mean).

But Amu insisted she would pay.

Kukai gave up and let Amu have her way.

**In The Hotel Room**

Amu was laying lazily and watching the hotel's TV.

Kukai was taking a bath, so Amu watched while she waited.

She was watching the Olympics 2008.

When Kukai came out, Amu switched with him, and took a bath, while Kukai watched TV.

Kukai was as loud as a horn. Well Amu thought in the bath anyways.

Daichi and the others (sorry, I don't mention them much) stayed at the beach playing, swimming, and possibly tanning (I have no freakin clue, if thats possible.. if its not, I'll make it possible XD).

Daichi and Ran played soccer with a beach ball, a miniature beach ball.

Suu, was watching them.

Miki was sketching the games and the coastline of the beach.

They stayed there till Kukai and Amu came back like they said.

After like 5 games of miniature soccer, Ran won 2/5.

You might all think that Daichi won the other 3 but you're wrong... the last game was a tie!!

(Yes they had a time limit)

Suu had announced that, since she was score keeper, as well as watching them.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Yes, unfortunately, Saaya found out the two were staying at the hotel in the beach.

She had checked in the room next to theirs after they had watched the sunset the previous day.

She and her friends were planning how they would completely embarrassed Amu, and make Kukai, Saaya's boyfriend. (That is too impossible girl..)

"Ok, I will plan to trip Amu, making her land in the sand right beside Kukai... She runs away in tears, Kukai will think I'm cute, unlike I already am, and he will become my boyfriend!! (Saaya laughs)," she told her followers.

"Hai, Lady Saaya!!" as they tried to remember the plan.

"Ok when ever they leave their room to go to the beach (how did she know that? Saaya eavesdrops.. and her followers spy on them...) I will trip Amu when she stands, then the rest will fall in place!!" Saaya continued.

**Foreshadow**_-I don't really know if thats the right word... but I'll go with that instead of Flashback. (99 is completely Saaya's imagination,1 Authors saying)_

_Amu: (in tears)_

_Kukai: Wow, Saaya, I had finally noticed how cute you were... Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Saaya: (laughs) Oh yes Souma-sama!!_

_Kukai: Call me Kukai_

_Saaya: (Blushes deeply) Ok... Kukai.. call me Saaya _

_Amu: (watches the whole scene in tears)_

_Kukai: (looks at Amu) Amu.. you are completely foolish, I shouldn't have been hanging out with a girl like you... I was probably blinded by how beautiful Saaya is...I see that Saaya is way better... C'mon Saaya.._

_Saaya: Oh, Kukai!!_

_Kukai: Saaya!!_

_(Runs to each other)_

_-I cannot believe I'm writing this!! Ima throw up a garbage if I continue also I am gagging when I'm typing this...-_

_Amu:(tears dry up and Amu gags-which is the 1) _

**End Of FS (Foreshadow)**

(Saaya laughs at her imagination, of Amu in tears, Kukai her _'boyfriend'_)

Then Saaya watched TV (like Amu&Kukai), the Olympics...

"Wow.. that cannot be perfect.. I do it way better than her!!" she yelled at the TV, half talking to her followers.

"Yes, you do!! Lady Saaya!!" they all said in unison.

**Kukai and Amu's Room**

Right when Saaya had yelled she covered her mouth too. To make sure Kukai&Amu hadn't heard...

They did..

"Eh? What was that noise?" Amu asked.

"I don't know Hinamori.." Kukai replied.

Kukai went to the door, and opened it.

"It's coming from next door, Hinamori..." Kukai told her.

Amu knocked on Saaya's door.

"Be quiet please!! We can hear you next door..." Amu told the person inside, not knowing it was Saaya.

Saaya had to pretend to be nice to Amu.

"Hai!! Gomenasai!!" she told her back sweetly.

_'I coulda sworn that was Saaya's voice... but thats impossible.. no one knows we are here..' _Amu thought as she walked back.

"All taken care of Kukai.. she told us she was sorry..." Amu said.

"How'd you know it was a she?"

"Somehow it sounded like Saaya, all girly and that crap..," Amu replied back.

Kukai looked a little confused when the name 'Saaya' rang up from Amu's tongue.

"Nani?" Amu asked when she saw Kukai staring in space..._again_...

He returned to Earth and said,"Nothing.."

"Kukai..." I started to whine..

"It was when Saaya had bragged that me and her were going out..."he told her.

Amu bursted out laughing.

"I.. coul...could... n-not... believe th..-that... EEV...EVER!!" Amu said between laughs.

"Yea, I know, its a lie...," Kukai replied, flashing his 'thumbs up' grin again.

Saaya and her followers were eavesdropping again on them.

She was furious when Kukai said that was a lie..

"That was so not a lie...," she said under her breath and kept listening.

Then she returned to her room, hearing footsteps coming to the door.

She quietly closed her own and listened behind it.

Amu was still laughing.

"But I'm gonna go swim now...,"she heard Amu say to Kukai.

"Eh, I barely tanned, but swimming might be good..," Kukai replied.

**A Few Moments Later**

"KKUKAAAIIII!! Please?!" Amu whined when Kukai had said no to swimming.

"No," he repeated.

"But you said..." Amu said, tears starting to form. She sniffed to hide her tears.

"Awww..Hinamori.. don't cry..." Kukai started.

**(Ok, now this is where I start crazily switching POV)**

"Just a few more minutes, I just love tanning!!" Saaya said.

Really what she meant was until she got a perfect tan... She is real picky...

**(Amu POV)**

"Go--Gomenasai... its just that .. yo-you p-pro--mised...," I said through sobs.

He sighed.

"Still no, I'm really sorry Hinamori..."

I faked cried even more. _'I can trick him that easily.. wow...,' _I thought while I cried.

So all I really did was kept pulling on Kukai's arm.

He didn't seem to notice.

Then I felt something 'tripping' me. I couldn't feel the ground anymore. I fell forward. Then I felt someone's lips touching mine. Kukai's.

He looked at me wide eyed, at why I kissed him. I was wide eyed also, not knowing how I fell.

But what I could tell from the feeling was that it was a foot. (cough,Saaya's,cough)

We were both in shock.

**(Kukai's POV, End of Amu's)**

I had felt relaxed when I felt weight on my body, and soft lips on mine. My eyes had widened, so had Hinamori's. I sat there, wide-eyed and in shock. I was probably in too much shock not to move.

We were that way about for 5 seconds. I also noticed Hinamori's lips were soft and warm.

She had regained from the shock then I did, and she pulled away.

I still sat there frozen. _'Damn, why can't I make my body move?!'_ I thought as I mentally punched myself. I sat in shock for a few more moments, trying to rethink what had happened.

**(Amu's POV)**

_'Had I really just kissed Kukai!? Well.. it was on accident.. his lips were so soft... wait what am I thinking!? He probably hates me now!! Nooo!! I really liked you Kukai!!'_

I had started to panic on the inside.

Kukai had finally regained from his shock.

He looked around. The only other person he saw was Saaya.

_'I have to somehow thank her for making Hinamori 'accidentally' kissing me.. I really had liked it... Oh wait... now she probably hates me for not pulling away earlier!!,' _he told himself.

**(Saaya's POV)**

_'UGH!! Hinamori fell the wrong way!! AND she was on top of Souma-sama!! _(sorry, I have no clue what she calls him XD)_'_ And I was madly ripping up my 5th cloth this 2 weeks.

**(Amu's POV)**

_'How will I explain it to him!? I'll just say I'm sorry, hopefully he forgives me!!' _"Kukai, Gomenasai!!" I panickedly told him. He looked at me confused lost in thought.

**Back in the Hotel Room (Normal POV)**

Kukai and Amu had packed their things. They both were still thinking about their first 'accidental' kiss.

_'I still must tell her, hopefully she won't be mad at me,'_ Kukai thought before they left. "H-H-Hinamor-i?? I-I h-h-hav-e-e s-omethi-ng t-to say to y-you..," Kukai stuttered. _'Why can't I just say it right!?' _he thought madly.

_'Oh no.. he might say he hates me!!' _Amu thought. "I-I-I l-lo--ve y-y-y-you... Hinamori..," Kukai had gotten it all out.

Amu looked at Kukai. _'He loves me!? Should I tell him I love him back too?!' _"I love y-you t-to-o.. Ku-ka-a-i..," Amu replied.

Kukai looked relieved.

"Really?" he asked, to make sure.

Amu nodded. "Does that make us boyfriend-girlfriend?" he teased, but half serious.

She noddod slightly.

Saaya was still following them. She had overheard them. _Now_ she was really ferious!!

Kukai stopped. Amu had copied him. She looked up at him. Kukai leaned in,forheads touching, and giving her their 'second' (or should I call it first?) kiss.

**(Amu's POV)**

Kukai had leaned in on me, I could feel his forehead touch mine. Then out lips met. I could feel his tongue tracing my lower lip. Then his tongue had slipped in.

After a while, he parted.

I looked at him, happy.

"KYAA!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!" I heard a scream. I turned around.

I saw Saaya._ 'Had she been following us?'_

Kukai saw her too. "Saaya.. why were you following us?" he asked her.

She was too much in shock being caught to be answered.

_'This will make an interesting story...for the editor...'_ Amu pulled out her phone taking a picture of Saaya and the background behind her for proof.

Then Saaya ran the opposite way from them.

"Why'd you take a picture _Amu_? Or should I call you _Amu-koi?_" he asked me.

"I would like Amu, Kukai (or Kukai-koi).. I thought it would be interesting for the editor to see how Saaya is on the weekends... now that we know she followed us.. I guess we have to keep a watch now on..,"I replied using my 'C&S' attitude.

"Your 'cool and spicy' attitude is cute, Amu...," he told me which made me blush.

**Choco: Wow.. now I'm outta ideas.. come some of you give me any to what would happen for this couple? Special thanks!!**

**Kukai: I love you author..**

**Amu: I love you too author..**

**Choco: (freaks out..) Errr... ok... now I will leave you two lovebirds, since now you are dating, alone... Ja ne!!**

**Kukai: What did she mean by leave us alone?**

**Amu: I don't know.. how are we gonna handle this at school Kukai?**

**Kukai: Hmmm... maybe keep it a secret until Saaya blabs her huge mouth... I guess..**

**Amu: (nods while laughing) Ok... **


	5. A Secret Not Long

**Chp.5 - A Secret Not Long**

**Choco: I'm a little sad... I had a severe writers block, so pretty much no ideas for Chp.5.. but from reading Chp.4, a got some thing for this Chp.**

**Kukai: A sercret? Why the name for the Chp?**

**Amu: Wow... you don't really remember from last Chp did you Kukai?**

**Kukai: Eh?**

**Amu: Corrected... probably this might revive you from memory loss... (kiss Kukai like last Chp and parts away)**

**Kukai: Oh yea... you and I were dating.. we said to keep a secret till Miss Big Mouth blabs out her discovery..**

**Saaya: I HEARD THAT!!**

**Choco: KYA!! How long were you here?? T.T You scared the heck outta me...**

**Saaya: You are the one that made me appear...**

**Choco: Oh yea.. WTF!?**

**Saaya: ...**

**Kukai: Now I know why this Chp is a 'secret'**

**Choco: Yea, I can't stay mysterious for long.. so this Chp would be a little obvious... Someone do the DC please...**

**Tadase: She doesn't own us or SC... (still a little sad, and jealous)**

**Choco: Oh well.. I do control you all...**

**Tadase: (in chara change) NO YOU DON'T!! I DO!! I'M THE KING OF THE--**

**Saaya: (kisses Tadase) WTF?! **

**Choco: Told you I do Tadase... **

**Tadase: (grossed out cause Saaya kissed him) ...**

**Choco: On with the story!! (runs while Tadase chases after her, looking mad) Tadase... don't hurt me please...(fake pouts, and puppy eyed him)**

**Tadase: No... I won't hurt you.. and I have an important thing to say to you: I-I-I-I L-OOVV-EE YO-U!! (Kisses Choco..)**

* * *

**(Umm... Normal POV I guess.. I have no idea..)**

Next day, Kukai and Amu had pretended they are friends. The only people who knew they were dating, was Saaya... and the Guardians.

Tadase got a jealous look at them. Neither of them noticed. Well.. they hadn't told Yaya, cause she would just pass it around without noticing she spreaded a rumor.

(Ok before I say anything else, Nadeshiko stays, Kairi stays also, 7th grade is in Elementary, and Rima is back up queen, just like Kairi as back up Jack, I have no clue wether to put it after Ep. 44 or before.. lets see what happens..)

**(Kairi's POV.. for some reason..)**

_'Oh well... but I will just tell, Hinamori-san I like her anyways... I can't keep hiding my feelings forever...,' I thought._

**(Normal POV)**

"Um.. Hinamori-san? May I-I speak t-to you in priv-vate?" Kairi asked nervously.

They went out of the Royal Garden, behind it actually.. but you know what I mean...

"U-h-h-h... HInamori-san? I really like you, I know you are going out with the Jack, but I still wanted you to know, I like you. Yes, I am young to know this type of love, but I just can't stay away... I will love you now and forever..." Kairi said to Amu and walked away, leaving Amu blushing slightly and shocked (majorly...)

**At Home**

Amu listened random songs on her iPod.

She was listening to 'Everytime we Touch'. The song reminded her of her and Kukai. She smiled dreamily. Ran layed next to her on her shoulder listening also. Ran was daydreaming of Daichi.

Then Amu had scrolled down to more random songs.

She got one that caught her eye: _Butterfly._

She hit the middle (which plays the iPod song that was chosen.. I think...) and it started playing. It had a catchy tune, but Amu was really listening to the words:

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_Ai Ai Ai._

_Where's my samurai?_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_I've been searching for a man,_

_all across Japan._

_Just to find, to find my samurai.._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

The words to the song, reminded her of Kairi... (it should be ovbious why..)

(Oh yea, the _**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: **_seperates the verses, and all that)

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Someone who is strong, _

_but still a little shy._

_Yes, I need, _

_I need my samurai..._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_I'm your little butterfly._

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky._

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_I'm your little butterfly._

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_I've been searching in the woods,_

_and high upon the hills._

_Just to find, _

_to find my samurai._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Someone who won't regret,_

_to keep me in his net._

_Yes, I need, _

_I need my samurai..._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

(Still thinking about Kairi and his words he said to her)

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_I'm your little butterfly._

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky._

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_I'm your little butterfly._

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_Ai Ai Ai,_

_Ai Ai Ai._

_Where's my samurai?_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_I'm your little butterfly._

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky._

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_I'm your little butterfly._

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky._

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_I'm your little butterfly._

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky._

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_I'm your little butterfly._

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_Ai Ai Ai,_

_Ai Ai AI._

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_Ai Ai Ai,_

_Ai Ai Ai._

_Where's my samurai?_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Ai Ai Ai, _

_I'm your little butterfly._

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Then the song ended. Amu just layed there.

_'I will love you now and forever...' _His words rung in her head once more, then she thought of something.

_'But Kukai is the only one I love... why is there a feeling inside for __Kairi__?'_ Amu thought.

Ran looked at her troubled face.

"Amu-chan.. Is there anything wrong?"

**(Amu POV)**

I was still lost in thought, thinking of Kukai and Kairi... Then a heard a faint voice calling me back the the world.

"Amu-chan, is there anything wrong?" Ran had asked me twice now.

I shook my head. "It was the music I just listened to..."

Ran had flewn (is that even a word? o.O) back to her egg to go to sleep.

I copied her and tried to sleep... (keyword: tried), cept it took me a while to.

I still waited to fall asleep. I looked at my clock. The bright colors read 11:52 p.m.

'What the freak!? It's almost midnight, and I haven't fallen asleep!?' I panicked. Then I remembered to relax, to fall asleep faster.

**Next Day**

I yawned. I closed it before my charas measured it, like they always do when I yawn when I'm at school. 12cm was still my highest record... wait WTF!? Why am I saying that?! My chara's were looking around for the Guardians.

I went to the bulliten. _'There's everybody...,' _I thought and I walked up.

There stood another topic:

_**The Break-up Fight, Between Hinamori Amu and Souma Kukai fake?**_

_We all know that a week ago, Hinamori Amu and Souma Kukai, had a huge break up fight in front of the whole school. But now, a person, who wishes to stay annonymous, has found out they are secretly dating again. Had they lied about the fight? Or is it that they ould not stay away from each other..._

Amu couldn't dare read it anymore. She ran away to find Kukai. She wasn't really sad, she was mad because either Saaya told the 'someone' who had been making the lies, or it was.. I hate to say it but... it maybe one of the Guardians...

She found Kukai walking back from soccer practice. "Have you heard yet?" I asked him. He looked confused, so I guess he hadn't.

"Either Saaya, or one of the Guard..." I cut off. He seemed to know right away when I mentioned Saaya, cause his face had changed the way it was from before.

He looked angry. Like _really_ angry... but then he relaxed completely really fast.

"Oh well (he shrugged).. like I said we can't keep it a secret... _Amu_..," he told me.

I nodded. It really was no use denying it any longer. So me and Kukai walked to class, hand in hand.

* * *

**Choco: (pretends to think that Tadase did not just kiss her, but couldn't..) (takes a deep breath) TADASE YOU FREAKIN GAY WAD!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME...!?**

**Tadase: You wrote it.. but I do really love you..**

**Choco (pretends to vomit... cause I did write it... and it is true Tadase kissed me, and he really 'loves' me..) **

**(Note: I was really trying to do something weird like make a 'scene' or something... that was the first idea that came up, so I used it XD)**

**Choco: Not to break your heart or anything Tadase, but...**

**Tadase: What but??**

**Choco: But.. I like Kukai better!! **

**Kukai&Tadase: (in shock.. Kukai not so much..)**

**(Note: Trying to make another 'scene'...)**

**Choco: By the way, all you readers that read my story... next Chp. will be the last, but it will have a sequel, maybe a triology... I'm also working on another Kukamu story, so thats why I'm not updating as fast as I use to... Bai Bai!! **


	6. A Misunderstanding! I Swear!

**Chp.6 - A Misunderstanding!! I Swear!!**

**Cat: OMGEE!! ITS THE FREAKIN LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY :(!!**

**Kukai: WHAT!?**

**Amu: Really?**

**Cat: JK!! Well, I'm not just kidding about this being the last chapter.. but there will be a sequel for it, don't worry Kukai, Amu...**

**Kukai: (looks relieved)**

**Amu: (stares at Kukai) You love me that much to not want these stories to end?**

**Kukai: (looks embarrassed) Yea...**

**Cat: AWW!!**

**Kukai: S-S-Shut up C-Choco...**

**Cat: Haha.. embarrassed much... I'll let you have your moment then... on with the story I guess... oh wait!! SOMEONE DO THE FREAKIN DC!!**

**Amu: To make you shut up? Fine... Cat doesn't own us or SC...**

**Cat: Now with the story... haha... wait... KUKAI!! I'M CAT .!! Oh well... By the way.. it has a slight Tadamu...(cough, not, cough, really..,cough) at the end.. and in the beginning of the sequel...**

**Kukai: WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU!!**

**Choco: T.T...**

* * *

Their classmates were staring at their touching hands. Saaya was (again..) furious.

"Why that damn Hinamori Amu... stealing _my_ Kukai-sama!! UGH!!" she muttered through her hankerchief.

"Calm down, Lady Saaya, you won't look cute infront of Kukai-sama!!" one of her followers whispered to her.

She immediately calmed, and walked past Kukai.

Kukai glared at her. But she mistook as the way the boys _stare_ (cough,glare,cough)at her. "Look out Hinamori Amu.. you've got competiton...," she muttered to Amu.

"Eh? What is that? Saaya..??" Amu asked her again when Kukai had walked to his class.

"YOU'VE GOT COMPETITION HINAMORI AMU!!" Saaya yelled at her. The whole class had heard her, and stared at her curious what she meant... although they know if the competition is with Hinamori Amu, Saaya would lose big time...

Kukai heard it also, from his classroom to Amu's.

"What competition?"Kukai asked her when he came into Amu's class.

Saaya barely looked at Kukai when he asked her. "U-uhhh... n-nothing K-Kuka-ai-sama," she stuttered nervously (cough,also, cough--embarrassed,cough, cough) that he heard.

Kukai looked at Amu. Amu looked as confused as he was.

"Ok then... Ja Ne, Amu!!" he said as he rushed to his class.

"Yeah," she said waving.

Amu hadn't notice Tadase yet. He was looking really jealous of them both.

_'When she's alone...,'_ thought Tadase.

Amu had sat down in her seat. "Ah... so the rumors were true..," she heard one of the girls whisper to her friends behind her.

_'This is the first times its gonna be true..so shut up!!'_ she wanted to yell that to them but she held it in, knowing it would cause more rumors...

**At Amu's House**

Amu was talking online to Kukai (IM).

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Hinamori-AMU: I have no clue, what she meant by that..._

_SoCcErKuKaI: You sure?_

_Hinamori-AMU: Yea.. thats all she said when I passed her.._

_SoCcErKuKaI: Hmm... _

_Hinamori-AMU: What?_

_SoCcErKuKaI: Well she did catch me glaring at her..._

_Hinamori-AMU: What does that mean?_

_SoCcErKuKaI: I don't know.. she maybe musta mistook that.._

_Hinamori-AMU: Maybe... oh well... _

_SoCcErKuKaI: Do you think I can come over to your house soon?_

_Hinamori-AMU: Um... I'm not sure.. I haven't told my parents yet.._

_SoCcErKuKaI: Why?_

_Hinamori-AMU: Cause my papa might have a heart attack of me having a boyfriend and all.. I don't know if my mom will be ok.. I'll ask her brb... Kukai.. hopefully won't be long..._

_SoCcErKuKaI: Eh? Ok..._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

"Mama? May I talk to you in private for something?" Amu asked her mom.

"Ok...," her mother replied confused.

"Well.. don't tell papa but... is it ok for me to have a boyfriend? Because.. umm.. well... I-I h-h-h-have one and... w-well I thought if I asked you, for the 'ok'..," Amu explained.

"Ask him over, right now... I wanna ask him a couple of questions...," her mom said.

Amu nodded and went for the phone to dial Kukai's #.

_"Hello?"_ came the answer on the first ring.

"Kukai? My mom wants me to invite you over.. don't tell me papa we are dating.. not yet..," Amu told him.

_"Ok, I'll be there in 7 minutes tops...," _he said and hung up.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

When I came onto my laptop it said that SoCcErKuKaI has logged off.

I did the same thing and waited for Kukai to come.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Finally the doorbell rung. "Must be him," I told my mom and answered. It was Kukai. "Hello Amu," Kukai said.

"Hello Kukai," Amu replied. "My mom wants to ask you stuff so I'll be in my room, ok?" she whispered to Kukai as she passed him.

He slightly nodded.

Amu was up in her room when Kukai came in.

"So, what did my mom say to you?" Amu asked him, curious.

"First I had to introduce myself... then she asked me if I really loved her, or just using her.. I didn't know what that meant... then she asked me how old I was... and... if I would keep her in sight.. I think that meant like always watch over her...," Kukai told her.

**(Amu's POV)**

"Gomen.. my mom is a little weird sometimes...," I apologized to him. He laughed and flashed me his special grin at me. "Your mom is ok.. she would probably get along with my mom," he told me.

I layed on my bed. He layed next to me. I sighed.

I turned to him. I smiled warmly at him also.

"Tomorrow, I have a special thing we are gonna do...," he said to me, flashing me an 'evil' grin... that meant something bad...(no duh...)

He saw my nervousness and he laughed.

I was staring into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

Then he kissed me again. I was taken by surprised but kissed him back anyways.

He broke apart. I looked at him. He smiled, but his smile turned into a grin. (Yes rarely he smiles.. he is more of a grinning person..)

I giggled.

What they didn't know was Ikuto watching them. (Yea.. this and first chapter of the sequel will have him in it..)

When he saw that Amu had kissed him back, he left immediately.

**Next Day After School**

"So what's the special thing ya got for me..??" I asked him cooly.

He grinned the same evil grin and grabbed my arm. Wait.. I know what he does after this.. "No...No...NO!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! PLEASE!!" I begged trying to pull away.

He laughed at me. "Fine...only 50 meters then?" he asked hopefully. 50 meters isn't really long.. "I guess..--," I got cut off when he pulled me after _'I guess'_.

"KKYYYYYAAA!!" I screamed the first 10 meters.

He looked back at me, grinning triumphly. Looks like he won me.

_'He looked cute as always.. he is the one I truly love...,'_ I thought while being pulled.

He stopped shorter than I thought. _'Oh yea.. its only 50 meters...,' I thought._

I sorta fell forewards after stopping. He caught me. I blushed a little.

He grinned at how he made me blush. Which really only made me blush harder. He chuckled.

I lightly glared at him. He was my boyfriend, no longer my best friend...(technically...)

"Let's go get ice cream.. Amu?" he asked me.

I nodded.

I got chocolate and he got vanilla.

Afterwards, we walked home together.

My papa answered the door and freaked out.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY WERE YOU WITH MY AMU!? ANSWER ME!!" he shooted questions at Kukai.

"To start with, I'm Souma Kukai.. I'm with Amu because I was walking her home..," he answered.

"Maybe we should tell him now.. since he's still wondering I guess...," I muttered him. I took a deep breath.

"Papa.. he's also my.. _boyfriend_...," I told him.

"AMU!! HOW DARE YOU!! I'M RUNNING AWAY.. AND I'M STAYING AWAY FOREVER!!" My dad yelled at us... He's probably gonna go to the bathroom (yes a bathroom not restroom.. it has a shower in there...) again...

He grabbed his clothes, toothbrush and all the stuff he needed.

He ran into the bathroom, and locked the door.

Kukai looked confused, then started laughing when he found he what 'running away' is.

"He'll come out sometime...," I sighed. He did this everytime.

Before I closed the door, he kissed me before he left.

I really barely noticed my charas. I looked around for them.

At night time they came back from somewhere...

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" I screamed at them when they came (cough,floated,cough) back in the room.

They all rubbed their ears. "We were in the old amusement park, playing with Daichi also," Miki answered. I noticed Ran blushed slightly when she mentioned Daichi.

"What did you do today, desu?" Suu asked me.

"School, then Kukai pulled me into a run... we had ice cream, he walked me home, Papa freaked out and _'ran away'_," I answered her.

Ran giggled.

"Did he go to the _bathroom_ or the _restroom_??" Ran asked me.

"Bathroom," I answered.

Miki was drawing something. I tried to peak.

She covered it from me.

"No, its a surprise...," Miki told them.

They were all eager to see the surprise.

I yawned. Time for bed...

**Next Day**

Today was Thursday. I did school as usual. Finally I noticed how Tadase was looking at me and Kukai.

His eyes seem to have jealousy in them.

_'Could that mean he loved me?'_ I thought.

Kukai stared at me. "Amu?" he asked me.

I shook back to where I was. "Hai?"

"Nothing, its just that you were spacing out... _again_...," he told me. He muttered _'again' _under his breath so I didn't hear him.

**At The Royal Garden**

Tadase was looking at us again, I noticed.

Kukai finally noticed too. "Something wrong Hotori??" he asked him.

"Iie...," he muttered.

"You sure? Tadase-kun?" I pressed.

"YES, I'M FINE!!" he slightly yelled at me.

I looked back at him.

"Gomenasai, Hinamori-san...," he told me quietly.

"No problem...," I answered back.

Rima was sipping her tea.

Yaya was snoozing off.

Nadeshiko came back with fresh cookies.

The smell of it brought Yaya back from her sleep.

"Yaya smells Nadeshiko's cookies!!" Yaya exclaimed. She loved Nadeshiko's cookies very much... well Nadeshiko's snacks at least..

I giggled at Yaya's sudden response.

Kukai flashed a grin towards Yaya, who was stuffing her face up again.

Kairi adjusted his glasses and decided to try some of Nadeshiko's cookies.

"These are good, Nadeshiko..," he told her.

Rima still continued to drink her tea.

"Arigato, Kairi-kun (I think thats what Nadeshiko would call him...)," Nadeshiko replied.

I grabbed two cookies, one for me, and one for Kukai.

I handed him his cookie, and got another cookie for my charas.

"Thank you Amu," he flashed his grin at me when I handed him the cookie.

"You're welcome," I replied cooly.

Yaya was too busy eating, to comment what I had said.

Kukai pulled me out of the Garden, (what they didn't know was that Tadase eavesdropped) and told me," Hey, Amu, meet me at the train station tomorrow after school."

I nodded.

**Next Day After School - Train Station**

Tadase had followed me (but of course I didn't know..) and I sat at the bench waiting. No one was at the station.. I wonder what he wanted to tell me.

"Here comes Tadase," Ran whispered to me, then disappeared in her egg not wanting to eavesdropped.

"Hello Tadase--," I got cut off because he held my hands and pushed me down to where I layed straight across the bench. He held my hands down to where if I turned them a certain angle, I could touch my shoulders.

"I LOVE YOU AMU!!" he yelled to me, then he fiercely kissed me.

He let go to breath, then he kept kissing me.

Kukai finally came, and he saw me and Tadase kissing.

His eyes had a betrayed look, and he ran off, me not noticing. When Tadase let go to breath again, I saw the back part of Kukai's hair. _'Oh no... He saw...,'_ I thought.

Tadase started kissing me again, this time his tongue slipped in my mouth. I tried to stuggle, but his grip was too strong.

When he breathed again, I struggled free and I ran away from him, trying to find Kukai.

I finally found him.

"KUKAI!!" I screamed so he could hear me.

He ignored me. "Why don't you just go back to your Tadase..," he told me.

"It wasn't me!! He was kissing me all over the place... Please Kukai.. its a _misunderstanding_!!" I was crying now, pleading for him to understand.

He didn't.

"Yea right...," he said.

"Kukai!! ITS TRUE!!" I kept on crying.

"I never want to see you ever again... I don't believe what you are saying right now... Good bye.. Amu...," he told me and walked away.

I just stood there, crying. Daichi looked back at me. He could see that I was telling the truth.

Then he followed Kukai back.

He didn't believe me... Why??

* * *

**Choco: Yes I'm Choco.. Cat sounded awkward.. also I'm SOOO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!! Ima try to update fast, so you will see what happens...**

**Amu: Please.. Kukai.. its true...**

**Choco: T.T Amu.. beg in the story.. not here please..**

**Kukai: ...**

**Choco: (sighs) Oh well.. now this is the end.. really it shoulda been longer, but I wanted the end of this Chp. and the beginning of he sequel to connect. See ya later next sequel... and also the sequel will not be a seperate story.. it will be Chp.7-12 (thats what I plan, but that might change... **


	7. Sequel, A Break Up

**Sequel,Chp.7 - A Break Up**

**Choco: Yo!! I'm right now typing a whole lot more now...but then again.. I have to finish Chp.3 for A Friendly Connection (AFC).. I'll do that later.. I still got no ideas for it anyways...**

**Amu&Kukai: ...**

**Choco: Umm.. ok... it seems I'll do the DC and continue the sequel... its too quiet in here... **

**Disclaimer: Choco does not own SC or its characters...**

**Choco: On with the story I guess..**

**Tadase: Does that mean I will go out with Amu?**

**Amu&Choco: NO!!**

**Choco: This is a KUKAMU story... get the picture...?? **

**Tadase: Amu... you WILL be mine...**

**Kukai: Go ahead.. I don't want her anymore after what **_**I**_** just saw...**

**Amu: KUKAI!! PLEASE!! I'M SERIOUS.. THAT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!!**

**Kukai: I still don't believe you...**

**Amu: (starts crying)**

**Choco: NO MORE FIGHTING!! ON WITH THE FREAKIN STORY...!!**

**Recap:**

_**Next Day After School - Train Station**_

_Tadase had followed me (but of course I didn't know..) and I sat at the bench waiting. No one was at the station.. I wonder what he wanted to tell me._

_"Here comes Tadase," Ran whispered to me, then disappeared in her egg not wanting to eavesdropped._

_"Hello Tadase--," I got cut off because he held my hands and pushed me down to where I layed straight across the bench. He held my hands down to where if I turned them a certain angle, I could touch my shoulders. _

_"I LOVE YOU AMU!!" he yelled to me, then he fiercely kissed me._

_He let go to breath, then he kept kissing me. _

_Kukai finally came, and he saw me and Tadase kissing._

_His eyes had a betrayed look, and he ran off, me not noticing. When Tadase let go to breath again, I saw the back part of Kukai's hair. 'Oh no... He saw...,' I thought._

_Tadase started kissing me again, this time his tongue slipped in my mouth. I tried to stuggle, but his grip was too strong. _

_When he breathed again, I struggled free and I ran away from him, trying to find Kukai._

_I finally found him._

_"KUKAI!!" I screamed so he could hear me._

_He ignored me. "Why don't you just go back to your Tadase..," he told me._

_"It wasn't me!! He was kissing me all over the place... Please Kukai.. its a __misunderstanding__!!" I was crying now, pleading for him to understand._

_He didn't._

_"Yea right...," he said._

_"Kukai!! ITS TRUE!!" I kept on crying. _

_"I never want to see you ever again... I don't believe what you are saying right now... Good bye.. Amu...," he told me and walked away._

_I just stood there, crying. Daichi looked back at me. He could see that I was telling the truth._

_Then he followed Kukai back._

_He didn't believe me... Why?? _

**At School (Monday)**

At school I didn't get to talk to Kukai.

I shot furious glares at Tadase, who was the cause of the break up.

The school still thinks we are still dating...

_'That will soon change,'_ I thought.

At lunch, in the Royal Garden, Kukai had avoided to look at me.

Tension filled the air.

"Is there something Yaya should know about?," Yaya asked me and Kukai.

I shook my head.

Kukai said,"Iie..."

"I've noticed Kukai hadn't looked at Amu as he used to...," Rima commented quietly while sipping her tea.

"That is true...," Kairi agreed.

All but Tadase, Kukai, and Amu agreed.

Tadase knew the reason... he still wanted Amu...

Amu avoided looking at both of them.

She was completely (and I mean... **COMPLETELY**...) furious at Tadase. She was still thinking of what happened on Friday... _'He kept kissing me... Kukai saw... UGH!! It's all a misunderstanding.. why can't Kukai believe me!?' _I thought while looking down at the table.

"Amu-chiiii!! Something is wrong!! It says so on Amu-chi's face!! Yaya knows it!!," Yaya bursted out.

I looked up.

"E-Excuse me," I said as I ran out of the Garden.

The Guardians looked after me cept for Kukai.

"Jack, aren't you gonna run after Hinamori-san?" Kairi asked.

Kukai didn't answer.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

It had happened everyday, he ignores me, Kukai hadn't talked to me since _that _day...

I cried myself to sleep everyday.

My charas did get worried, but they know I could survive it.

I still loved him, even though he wasn't my first. I counted him as my first, after what Tadase did to me on Friday.

I didn't lie to him, why can't he get the message??

_'I guess, he won't love me ever again... and it pains me to think that he wouldn't, no matter how much I loved him... he would never be the same. He doesn't grin alot anymore, he's less enthusiastic, has our break up __change__ all that?_

_He's still in denial, I want him back.. I want him back in my life... for him to love me again.. to forgive me... but... no... Tadase was jealous of us. He wanted us to break apart... and now we have..._

_Everyday, its different...but I still love you.. Kukai... please forgive me...,'_ these were the thoughts I have when I cry myself to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Today was Thursday. I woke up, and did the usual. I was still thinking of why Kukai hadn't forgiven me yet.

I walked to school, and found another bulliten notice:

_**An Official Break up**_

_On Friday of last week. We see that our Souma Kukai Hinamori Amu had breaken up. It seems from Kukai-sama that Hinamori Amu had cheated on him and he found out. We can forgive Kukai-sama, but Hinamori Amu has to pay the price... Our beloved Kukai-sama had been very quiet... has the break up between them, that affective? No information would come out of the two. We plan on changing that. Who would even think that Kukai-sama had picked Hinamori in the first place? It just ended in a tradgety horror. Would Hinamori now go out with who she cheated on? Will Kukai-sama get over his past love... We will try to find out soon!! But for now, we have no new information. Thank you for reading this article._

_'I DID NOT CHEAT ON HIM!! GAH!!'_ I thought angrily. _'No, I will not freakin go out with Tadase-kun!! God, I didn't even cheat...,' _I answered mentally. But I didn't know if Kukai would get over me...

That part scares me, cause I loved him too much to let go... and I would not stand it if he found another girl in his life.

I had walked back to my own class, Kukai walked the opposite direction, to the bulliten. I looked up to him, with pleading eyes, still hoping to have him understand.

He looked away from me. He still didn't believe.. I wonder what would make him do so...

I sighed and went on to class.

After class, I was gonna walk home, when I found Kukai all alone. I walked up to him. He pretended not to notice me.

"Kukai!!" I yelled to him, tears starting to form.

"I said to go away, Amu...," he still called me Amu... I wonder why..

"Why don't you believe me!? What I said was true...!!," I said the tears starting to roll down my face.

"I would try, but somehow my body won't let me.. I'm sorry Amu... but I just can't believe you and Tadase...," he didn't finish his sentence.

"But I didn't kiss Tadase-kun!! He kept kissing me. I tried to struggle free.. but I couldn't... please... Kukai...," I told him again.

Daichi looked at me the way he did on last Friday.

The word Tadase made him realise that was the guy hovering over me.

"Hotori did that to you!?" he yelled at me. I didn't care it hurting my ears.

I was crying, so I nodded.

"That probably makes me believe you now, Amu," Kukai said, his face softening up.

"I never wanted to go out with him... EVER..," I told him.

I guess, he still loved me also, he started to sound more enthusiastic now.

He was also probably still too angry/sad to grin as much.

The reporter (the one who wrote An Official Break up, not the one who followed them home when I collapsed) was gonna go home, till she heard certain words... she tried to take a closer look.

_'So it's Kukai-sama and Hinamori Amu...,'_ she said getting a notebook out to start writing words down.

She had heard the part where Tadase had kissed her.

She began to write all of it down.

"I still love you, Kukai...," I told him.

"I still loved you also, Amu, but I guess, from what I saw broke me alot... I'm sorry, Amu.. please forgive me...," Kukai said to me.

"I do... Kukai... I always would have...," I told him.

Then he leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine, before we left for home.

The reporter was writing it all down. Then she ran to the school and pretended to just come out of it.

By the time she reached the gates, me and Kukai were walking home together, hand in hand, once again.

**The Next Day - At School**

I ran up to see the new post on the bulliten:

_**After School, Forgiveness**_

_In other words, Kukai-sama and Hinamori are back together, after the forgiveness yesterday after school. Really, what happened is Tadase-sama was the one who kissed Hinamori, when Kukai-sama found them._

_Hinamori is never gonna go out with him, she says to Kukai. They both told each other even after their break up, that they still loved each other. Does that mean fate, had meant for them to always be together? Or could they not stay away...?? They had kissed and walked home together, holding each others hands._

I read the short paragraph, most (all) of it was true. _'They were spying on us... but how?? We were the only ones left at school...,'_ I thought.

Kukai was behind me all along reading the post also.

"I wonder how they get all this information...," I muttered to him.

He shrugged and flashed me his grin, that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"I really missed your grin, Kukai," I said to him, while flashing my warm smile.

He laughed," Amu, you don't smile much, so I really like your smiles also.. you should smile more."

I blushed.

Even when we are dating, I blush around him anyways.

Even after one day we got back together, I forgot of _that_ day, and it seemed as if everything will be normal... except... those reporters... they are still anonymous.

Yaya finally figured out why we haven't talked to each other at all. She figured it out before the _'break up' _post was out.

But now, we are back together. Tadase had kissed me, so he backed off from Kukai, since he now knows it was him.

**Choco: I'm sorry.. its so short, but I again ran out of ideas... altho for a preview, Chp. 9-12 I think, will be in high school...**

**Kukai: I love you Amu..**

**Amu: I love you to Kukai...**

**Choco: ...**

**Tadase: (gags)**

**Choco: I need ideas peoples!! If you want me to update faster... its really true.. I need ideas to update faster...**

**Kukai: Uh...**

**Amu: ... ok...??**

**Choco: ?? Sayonara!! **


	8. A Trick & A Fight

**Sequel,Chp.8 - A Trick & A Fight**

**Choco: This chap is the first with a reviewer's idea!! Special Thanks for: Mininirri!! I will tell you when I used her idea...**

**Kukai: Errr... A Trick & A Fight??**

**Choco: You'll see... (grins evilly)**

**Kukai: ...**

**Choco: What...**

**Kukai: Nothing...**

**Choco: Realllllyyyy... what is it?!**

**Kukai: Choco doesn't own SC or its characters... but she does own her Made Up Attacks (MUA)now on with the story..**

**Choco: Don't avoid me... but it is keeping the readers waiting.. you're lucky this time Kukai... oh yea by the way.. this Chp. will be alot shorter than the others... maybe...**

**Note: This is not a chapter for Tadase fans!!**

* * *

**At School**

Tadase couldn't stop looking at Amu in class. _'She's just too beautiful... now I regretted rejecting her in front of everyone..,' _Tadase thought, trying to focus on his classwork.

'Hm... I could repeat what I did from Friday... but how will I get Amu to see me? She hates me...Oh wait!! I can make a note for her, signing it from Kukai...,' Tadase's eyes lit up at his 'brilliant' idea.

He began writing the note.

(Btw: The whole plan that Tadase had was Mini's idea)

After school he saw Amu. He told her that the note was from Kukai, and that they are friends again. She believed him.

She read the note. (The note says:)

_Amu,_

_Please meet me at the beach tomorrow, after school please. I got a surprise for you, _

_KUKAI_

To make Kukai jealous again, he wrote the same thing, cept he signed it with AMU. Kukai had wondered what the surprise meant.

From Tadase, the surprise for Kukai is having him watch him kissing Amu.

**After School Next Day - Beach**

Tadase had hidden till he saw Amu. Amu had come a little earlier, probably chara changed with Ran.

_'It doesn't matter, now I can make my move, before Kukai sees her,' _Tadase thought and ran from his hiding spot, right into Amu.

Amu was too shocked. Then Tadase had his hands in a secure lock on Amu's face and he kissed her again.

Kukai came in just in time (sorry, Kukai, that you had to see this...) to see Tadase kissing her.

Rage came through him.

_'How dare he do that again!?'_ he thought as he ran up to break them up.

Amu finally recovered, and pushed Tadase away.

"Why, Tadase-kun!?" she asked him.

He ignored her.

He transformed with Kiseki.

"Platinum Royale!!" he said.

Kukai had chara transformed with Daichi.

"Sky Jack!!" they chanted.

Tadase had his sceptor aimed at Kukai.

Amu had backed off. To stand out of the fight. "We will fight for Amu, Kukai!!," he shouted at him. Amu was too shocked.

Kukai smirked. "Sure, but of course I will win, Hotori!!"

"Holy Crown!!" he shouted and shot a golden beam at Kukai.

Kukai dodged and floated in the air with his hover board.

"Tornado Wind!! (MUA)" he said and a strong gust of wind shot from the back of his board and right to Tadase.

The wind was too strong for him. He fell back against a tree.

They fought for a while, then Tadase lost his strength and forced out of his chara transformation.

"Looks like I win, and I win Amu also.. so stay away from her...if you know whats good for you!!" he said. Tadase had blood on his face.

Amu couldn't bear it. But she couldn't help Tadase, because then Kukai had thought she liked him back.

Kukai and Amu had walked home together, and Kukai stayed over at her house. "Sheesh you can put up a fight, Kukai," Amu scolded him. Kukai laughed. _'She sounds like my mom,' _he thought then he quit laughing.

Amu cleaned his wounds and bandaged them up.

Kukai's head rested on Amu's crossed legs.

He looked up at her.

She saw she missed a spot on his face. She bent down to kiss his lips. After she let go, Kukai looked at her.

"Nani?" Amu asked confused. "Nothing," Kukai grinned. He got up and kissed her again, slipping his tongue in again. His tongue had chased hers around in her mouth.

Finally he caught it.

He broke off to laugh. Amu blushed madly. Suu giggled, who was watching the scene. Miki was drawing again, and Ran was playing with Daichi.

Amu snuggled closer to Kukai when it was bed time. _'HIs body is so warm,'_ she thought.

They slept in that position, Kukai looking like he could protect her, while Amu close to his chest.

The next morning at school, Tadase hadn't come. He was at home, still wounded.

Since the King couldn't come, they canceled the Guardians meeting.

Amu hugged Kukai lightly, knowing it might hurt him. Kukai glanced down at Amu. Amu watched his soccer practice, after school. With Amu there, Kukai did a lot better than he did before. The team was amazed, even with his injuries, he was strong enough to play.

Ran cheered him on. Amu sat there, still watching. Then she had an idea.

She asked him if she could play, with a character change with Ran. Kukai had agreed if he could chara change with Daichi.

They were put on opposite team. The game had started. At half time, Kukai did his golden special (or whatever that move was).

Amu had learned that trick well, but she used Ran's special kick.

Amu and her team won.

She winked at Kukai again. Kukai knew she had a better special than he did. He grinned back.

After they changed, Amu walked home. On the way home, Amu decided to go shopping. When she exited the store, a strong pair of hands had grabbed her. "Ah, hello there," said a mysterious voice. The near by witnesss ran away to find the police.

Amu tried to struggle but his grip was too strong. "W-What do y-you w-want??" Amu managed to ask.

"You, cutie...," he answered with a smirk.

"Kukai!!" she yelled, but she realized he wouldn't hear her.

But, he did. Being connected to Amu, he heard it like a frequency between the both of them.

He ran to where he thought where the scream came from.

"Oh, calling your boyfriend??That's rude, sweetie..," the guy teased.

"Hey!! Leave her alone!!" they heard a voice. Amu looked over, eyes with hope.

"KUKAI!!" she said happily..

He chara-nari with Daichi, Sky Jack.

He ran right up to the guy and pushed him over.

"Run, Amu... I'll see you later," he told her before he into the fight.

She nodded, but she was worried for him. She grabbed her shopping bags and ran home.

A few minutes later, Kukai rang the doorbell to her house. He had a few of dark bruises, but he was bleeding also.

Amu bandanged him again, trying to stop the bleeding.

The bleeding couldn't stop. It kept leaking through every layer of bandaged.

"Suu, please," Amu asked. Suu nodded. She chara-nari with her. "Remake, HONEY!!" she changed and shot out honey at Kukai.

After it disappeared, the bleeding stopped.

"Arigato, Amu...," he murmered.

"No prob," Amu replied still bandaging him up.

Afterwards, they kissed like yesterday.

* * *

**Choco: So sorry its short. I warned ya'll...**

**Kukai: Why was **_**I**_** the one to get hurt the most...?? What.. you hate me?? (sobs)**

**Amu: (glares at Choco)**

**Choco: (sweat drops) Umm.. no I love you, but its the bond with you and Amu...**

**Kukai: That makes sense... Arigato author...**

**Choco: Errr.. no problem...**

**Choco: GUYS!! I NEED MORE IDEAS PLEASE!! PM OR REVIEW ME YOUR IDEAS!! I'll try to update faster!! Ja Ne!!**


	9. A Carnival and More Love

**Chp. 9 - Carnival and More Love**

**Choco: Elloz there, I'm using one of Mini's ideas again!! Special Thanks!! Chp.10-12 I have my own ideas, it will be interesting. A brief summary for this is, Kukai, Amu, and the Guardians go to a carnival. One of the Guardians finds love there. Thats all!! You have to read the story to find out who!! Also, Gomen for the late update!! I was lazy, and today's my meet the teacher night... Oh yea, my school starts the 25th so I won't update as fast after that date... (cries)**

**Kukai: A carnival?? Nice, Mini**

**Mini: Arigato!!**

**Choco: I do not own SC or its characters/Mini's idea. There is an OC in here which belongs to me...**

* * *

**School**

Amu supported Kukai to school, although the nurse wouldn't let him out just yet.

After school, Kukai was able to walk and all.

Amu hugged him also. She was happy to see Kukai again. Tadase gave up on Amu. He knew he would just get hurt again. Even after what happened. They were still best friends.

**3 Days Later **

"Hey GUYS!!" Tadase yelled when he reached the entrance to the Royal Garden.

"I got tickets to a carnival in 2 days," he told them.

"Wow..."

"So you guys wanna go?" he asked hopefully.

"Hai!" they all said in unison. Tadase looked at them all as if they rehearsed it. Kukai laughed, Amu and Yaya giggled.

**At Amu's Home, 2 Days Later**

"KYYYYAAA!! What do I wear!?" Amu was (cough, again, cough) freakin out of what to wear. Suu giggled.

Miki was drawing multiple outfits to see which one is best for a night at the carnival.

"Amu! Amu!" Ran cheered. "Ran, this is not the time please!!" Amu said as she layed down on her bed. She sighed. Miki was drawing the final touches of the last outfit.

"Try the first one, Amu..," Miki said and snapped her fingers. It was a bright orange tank, with gold traces along the top, white jeans, and white flats. Her hair up in a ponytail, with an orange X clip to hold it. "Nah... too bright," Amu said twisting around in front of the mirror. Miki sighed and popped on her second outfit.

It was another tank top, black. With a skull on the right lower edge of her top and a pink rose on the other lower side. The words 'Cool and Spicy' were woven in the middle of the tank in silvery letters. She was wearing a dark mini skirt and black flip flops. Of course, her hair was held up in its usual spot, but with a skull clip on it, giving her a punky look.

"I like it," Amu said. "Arigato, Miki," she told her blushing chara.

"No problem Amu-chan..," she said quietly.

Kukai came to pick her up._'Wow she's hot,'_ Kukai thought.

They kissed on the cheeck. Kukai was wearing a green tank, and regular jeans.

"I love your look, Amu-koi, it suits you," Kukai said after a laugh. Amu blushed. Of course it did, the words 'Cool and Spicy' described her whole personality.

The couple was early, so they waited for the others.

Nadeshiko came second after them, then Tadase, Yaya, Rima, and Kairi.

Their shugo charas were with them also, so Ran, Miki, and Suu came out of their eggs.

At the entrance, they gave in their tickets and went in to enjoy the fun.

Kukai and Amu were in the booths playing games. Amu won, and she chose a huge dolphin. It was about 2 feet long, and 1 foot wide. (It really wasn't that huge)

Then they met up to eat. Everyone ordered pizza. (Wow, I'm hungry now...) Yaya was eating like crazy, like she did when it was sweets, but its pizza instead. Amu laughed, looking at the girl scarfing it all down.

Yaya stopped and looked at them. Everyone bursted out laughing.

"You have pizza sauce all over your face," Amu managed to get out to Yaya, without having laughs in between them.

Yaya got a napkin and wiped it all off.

After eating, Amu and Kukai went off to ride some rides, Tadase went to the booths with Nadeshiko. Yaya, Rima, and Kairi decided to eat sweets (well Yaya forced them to) and then play later.

Tadase was playing a game, while Nadeshiko was browsing around, looking for one she might win in. Then a certain boy caught her attention. _'He seems familiar...,' _Nadeshiko thought. She walked a little closer.

Of course, he did seemed familiar because, it was her first crush!! (Nadeshiko is a true girl, and Nagihiko is a true boy, and of course twins.. They are two people, if you were confused)

She blushed immediately when she remembered.

She just stood there watching him.

Then after he finished, he turned to see Nadeshiko. She still was blushing.

He smiled at her.

She stood there frozen. Then she recovered and smiled back.

"Aren't you Fujisaki-san?" the boy asked.

He was a little taller than her, and older. He had silver hair and mysterious dark blue eyes.

She nodded.

His smile turned to a grin. "Nice to see you again Fujisaki-san!!"

She smiled back," You too, Shizuki-kun"

"Call me Akira," Akira said to her.

"Then call me Nadeshiko," she replied blushing.

A moment of silence...

"U-Uh... U-mmm... this might be too sudden, but when we were in 4th grade, I had a crush on you, and I still love you, will you go out with me?," Akira blurted out.

Nadeshiko stood there, a little frozen. She didn't know what to say. "Akira... I had a crush on you, since the 4th grade. I never thought I'd see you again.. and the answer is yes...," she muttered.

Then Akira... leaned in, and his mouth touched hers. He had kissed her. Nadeshiko's eyes widened, but then she closed them, enjoying what was happening.

Then they parted and Akira grinned. Nadeshiko just stood there blushing, really shy for once.

Then Akira noticed Temari floating there.

"Your shugo chara??" he asked Nadeshiko, pointing to Temari..

Nadeshiko and Temari were shocked. 'How could he see me/her??' they both wondered.

Then a little chara floated beside him.

That explained it.

"Hai, her name is Temari," she answered.

"His name is Ryan," he replied pointing to his chara.

"S-Since when did you get your chara??" she asked Akira.

"Since 4th grade," he replied, awared of the sudden question.

They were now sitting on a bench.

(Haha, sorry for the sudden focus for the newest couple, well.. Kukai and Amu were on a roller coaster, Tadase was eating cotton candy, Yaya and the other two were playing games)

"W-wil I see you again?" she asked nervously.

He laughed. "Course you will, I just moved here actually. So I hope I'll see you again," he replied.

"Really?? I didn't know you moved out actually..." "Hai, I did unoticed," he answered laughing again.

"Well, I guess I gotta go to my friends, we are leaving soon," Nadeshiko told him, after checking the clock.

"Why don't you introduce me to them??" he asked her.

She looked up, unsure. But she nodded.

They were walking to her group, holding hands.

Amu was laughing at a joke, but then stopped when she noticed Nadeshiko and the boy holding her hands.

All the other members were staring at the boy.

"G-Guys, this is Shizuki Akira," she introduced.

"Hinamori Amu, Joker," Amu introduced, hoping he knew of the Guardians, since he looked like he went to their school.

"Souma Kukai, Jack," Kukai replied after Amu.

"Hotori Tadase, King," Tadase greeted.

"Yuiki Yaya, Ace Chair!!," Yaya introduced, excited.

"Mashiro Rima, B Queen," Rima said quietly.

"Sanjo Kairi, B Jack," Kairi said formally.

"You know me, but I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Queen," she said after all of them.

"We shoulda also introduce our charas I guess, guys?" she asked them, turning to them.

They all nodded.

The charas introduced themselves.

"Ran"

"Miki"

"And Suu, desu. We are Amu-chan's charas," Suu added.

"I'm Daichi, Kukai's chara," Daichi said with a thumbs up and his 'thumbs up' grin.

"I am Kiseki, the king of the of world!!," Kiseki declared. (The charas sweatdrop)

"Pepe-chan here..," Pepe said quietly, suddenly asleep.

"I am Musashi, the pleasure to meet you," he said formally, like his owner.

"Kusu Kusu," Kusu Kusu said giggling behind her small hands.

"I am Ryan," the green chara said. "Akira's chara," he added.

"Gonbon Wa," Akira spoke for the first time.

Everyone smiled, and Nadeshiko blushed.

"Also, Nadeshiko is my girlfriend now," he announced as he winked at her blushing self.

"Ahhh," were the murmers of the group.

Then they congratulated her.

"Well, hope we see you at school!!" they said as they left the carnival.

**At School**

(Nadeshiko, is in the same class as Amu and the rest)

"Class, we seem to have a new student," Nikaidou announced.

"His name is Shizuki Akria!!"

Nadeshiko's head went up at that name.

"Shizuki, why don't you take a seat next to Fujisaki-san??" he asked him.

Akira looked happy he got to sit next to his GF.

Of course, the class didn't know, but the Guardians only that they were dating, and all the girls in his class were screaming of how _hot_ he was.

He just seemed to pretend to be friends only to Nadeshiko.

She didn't mind, knowing the reason.

* * *

**Choco: Sorry if it sounded cliffy, but Chp.10 will skip a few grades and into high school!!**

**Kukai: Say what!?**

**Choco: You heard me... T.T**

**Amu: Why??**

**Choco: Errr... a little surprise there...**

**A sneak peak:**

**Kukai was a junior, Amu and the others besides Kairi and Yaya, were sophomores, Yaya and Kairi (Yea he skipped a grade) were both freshmans!! **


	10. She Owns Us Now

**Chp.10- She Owns Us Now**

**Choco: Yo!! I just thought of an idea after I wrote up Chp.9!! Btw, like last time I said, this is in high school!!**

**Kukai: (sighs) The title I don't like...**

**Choco: I know.. Saaya who owns-- I mean Saaya you don't like...**

**Kukai: She owns WHAT!?**

**Choco: It slipped... (sweatdrops) errr she owns NOTHING!! And neither do I!! I do not own SC or its characters!! Although I own Akira and Ryan... **

**Kukai: (suspicious)**

**Amu: ??**

**Choco: ... Why are you suspicious of me!? I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Kukai: It was about that Saaya comment...**

**Amu: What Saaya comment??**

**Saaya: What about me??**

**Choco: (to all 3 of them) NOTHING!!**

* * *

**High School**

We were all very chattive on the first day of high school.

Of course, now the middle school and elementary don't have Guardians anymore... It's now in high school...

The only thing they should be afraid of this year, is the new principle... ITS **SAAYA'S** OWN **DAD**!!

She owns them now...**(Kukai: Oh, thats what you meant...) **this year and from now on.. till college...

We were in the Royal Garden... for the past few years, Saaya still wanted Kukai/Tadase. But now, all she wants is to be the beautifulest/popularest person. And usually being the popularest means, being a Guardian.

She claims she's already the beautifulest... now she just begs to be in the Guardians.

Amu sighed. (Btw, Saaya hides in the Royal Garden eavesdropping...) "Well, its a new start for a new school year," Tadase announced. "And welcome back, Yuiki-san, Sanjo-kun!!" he added to the freshmans.

(The Guardians don't know Saaya's dad is the new principle...)

Yaya nodded while Kairi adjusted his glasses.

Just then the principle came into the Garden. "Ohayo," Tadase called out. (I have no clue what they call principles)

"Hai, Ohayo Guardians," he greeted. "I am Yamabuki Ryuu, your principle," he introduced them.

_'Wait.. Yamabuki... SAAYA'S DAD!?'_ Amu started to panic on the inside, but kept a cool face on the out. After their principle was out and he shut the door, Amu said," Oh my god..."

"What?" they all asked. "Didn't you notice his name??," Amu asked them. They all shook their heads, even the charas.

Amu sighed, being smart. 'The new principle is SAAYA's dad...," she announced in a small voice, but they all heard.

They had on shocked faces.

"She owns this school--well her dad does... that mean she could do anything she wants...," Kukai muttered.

Saaya who was spying, overheard this. She was stupid enough to not notice, she now owns the Guardians. She smiled deeply. 'Kukai-sama and Lord Tadase are mine now... Amu loses!!,' she thought happily.

Then she quietly left the Garden after they all left.

Well since she couldn't see charas, she didn't noticed Suu watching her. (Haha)

Suu went to tell Amu, that Saaya was spying on them.

"WHAT!?" she yelled when no one heard her. "Oh no.. that meant she heard what Kukai said..._Shit_..."

She ran to find the others.

She couldn't find them, and it was time to go home.

**At Home, Of Saaya (Also, her POV for now)**

"DAAADDYYYY!!" I screamed looking for him.

"What, sweetie??," he asked irritated. "Can I be a Guardian? Since you own this school... PLEASE?!" I asked 'sweetly'.

"But its full," he explained, meaning 'No'.

"I don't care, they have a Back up Queen AND Jack... Make me a Back up Ace or what ever...," I shot back. After 2 minutes, I won. Now I am going to beat Amu, and my crushes (Kukai and Tadase) are mine!!

Of course, I can also make Kukai-sama and Amu break up... my daddy rules!!

**Next Morning**

"Excuse me, King, but I would like to make a request for a Back up Ace?? Please...," the principle asked.

"U-Um.. sorry principle, but we can't do that. There are certain requirements for a Guardian...," Tadase explained, hopefully not meaning to be mean, to their _principle._

"Oh ok.. I'll tell her that... I tried...," he said, now having an excuse to tell his daughter.

"Well?? Am I a Guardian??," I asked him. He shook his head.

I pouted. "You need certain requirements, they said," he explained to me.

"What requirements??," I asked, curious.

He shook his head again.

"They won't tell me," he said to me.

"JUST FORCE THEM TO MAKE ME A GUARDIAN!!" I raised my voice.

"O-h ok, sweetie," he said.

"Arigato daddy," I said sweetly again.

**Next Morning (Normal POV)**

(Before the principle came let me tell you what is the couples for now: KukaixAmu, NadeshikoxAkira, Tadase and Rima dated since freshman year, Tadase now loves her and her only... but it still a secret they are dating, cept for the Guardians of course, but I plan to make Kairi and Yaya a pair, but it seems to awkward between them...)

The principle came in with the same request, but a threat came with it. "WHAT!?," Amu exclaimed.

"Yes, I am so sorry, but I will tear down the Royal Garden, if you do not accept the back up Ace...," the principle answered.

Tadase sighed. "Ok, who is she...??"

"My daughter of course!!" he exclaimed, surprised.

They looked at their principle, shocked.

During first period, they had a meeting announcing the new positions.

"We are sadly... to announce a Back up Ace, Yamabuki Saaya... we don't wanna have the Royal Garden torn down, so we are forced with a Guardian," Tadase said quietly.

No one clapped. (Duh...) Saaya walked up to them and bowed.

Amu was not wearing her cape, since it wasn't really a special occasion.

"But.. we are happy to announce the new Back up King!! Shizuki Akira!!" he said more louder this time.

This time the kids clapped.

Amu wasn't prepared for this. All Tadase said was for Saaya, but knowing Tadase, he is full of surprises.

Akira walked up. He smiled and sat down next to Nadeshiko.

Saaya was now happy, being a Guardian, she is ultra popular, and pretty now (cough, not, cough)...

**Royal Garden**

"Here, Shizuki-kun, the Royal Cape," Amu said handing him a blue cape.

"Where's my cape??" Saaya whined.

'We have a 'special' one for you Saaya...," Amu muttered and pulled out a yellow cape.

She wore it, of course it doesn't match her outfit, but she didn't care.

Then they were doing their usual work again.

Saaya was whining, of course they weren't trying to bored her, this is what they really do.

Kukai got pissed because she sat next to him.

And whining of course.

When Tadase announced they could leave, they left like: Tadase and Rima, Akira and Nadeshiko, Kairi, Yaya, and the last couple, Kukai and Amu.

Saaya just stood there furious.

Of course her 'followers' couldn't be allowed in the Royal Garden.

Her whining of course, was to get attention from Kukai.

But all Kukai gave her, was the silent treatment.

**Saaya's Home**

"Daddy?? Are you aloud to disabandon a couple??," she asked him 'sweetly'

"No...," he replied gruffly.

"But I want these two guys, but they are taken by mean girls...," she started to whine.

He sighed.

"Who are they..??" he asked finally.

Saaya's eyes lit up.

"Souma Kukai, and Hotori Tadase," she answered.

"Make one of them love me!!" she started to whine again.

"Are any of them taken?," he raised an eyebrow.

"Just Kukai-sama," she answered quietly.

"Then you can have the King I guess..," he muttered.

(Uh oh for Tadase and Rima...)

**Next Morning**

Saaya was wearing extra sparkling clothing. Her eyes, looked very happy.

She was getting the King, as her boyfriend!! (Don't worry Tadase fans, that will, cough, never, cough, happen...)

Then a loud speaker announced," Ohayo students!! I am happy to announce a new couple!! Hotori Tadase... and _Yamabuki Saaya_!!"

Everyones', especially the Guardians', eyes widened.

Tadase was angry.

"I will never date that person!!," he shouted in the Royal Garden, when Saaya wasn't there.

Rima understood it was _forced_, again.

Their dating was still private.

But of course, she also had to ruin Amu.

"Amu, you are forbidden to date Kukai-sama!!," Saaya told her.

"Wha? You can't do that, you just want him for yourself...," she said in her 'C&S' mood.

There was a chorus of 'Cool and Spicy!!'

"Besides, I can date him if I want to...," Amu added and she sat down in her seat.

_'Fine then, Amu... I'll just use the second tactic...,' _she thought as she grinned evily.

She found Kukai alone. When he was walking in the halls, a hand shot out and covered Kukai's mouth.

Next thing he knew, he was wrapped up in rope and was in an empty classroom.

He tried to struggle. No use.

He looked up at the kidnapper.

His eyes widened, as 'it' carefully put a hand on his chin, lift off the the hand that covered his mouth, and kissed him. (It's Saaya, btw)

He kept struggling, while she kissed him.

Then the door opened and Amu saw him tied up, kissing Saaya.

She was furious, not at Kukai, but at Saaya.

Saaya didn't notice her.

Amu had her phone out, and took several pictures of them.

Kukai's eyes were curious why she took the photos.

After Saaya had let go and untied him, he ran off to find Amu.

He finally found her.

"Hey Amu!!," he called out to her.

"Oh, Kukai...," she said.

"I was wondering why you took the pictures... please??," he said as he did his puppy dog eyes.

Amu sighed and tried to resist, but couldn't.

"I was gonna show the principle what Saaya is like, doing this to _my _Kukai-koi...," she replied quietly.

He laughed.

It did seem like a good idea to show him.

After they showed him the pictures, her dad had grounded her, and broke up Tadase and Saaya (Hehe, thank me later for saving your butt Tadase...)

Rima was aloud to get close to Tadase again in the Royal Garden.

Then they both announced they would tell the whole school of them.

(Knowing Tadase, he can't really keep a secret for long)

* * *

**Choco: So how'd you like it...?? I just had to stop it because it was getting kinda long...**

**All cept Saaya: All, but the forced Guardian part...**

**Choco: Yea.. I know... I was choking while adding her to the main part of the story...**

**Tadase: Also arigato for saving my butt... I didn't really wanted to date Saaya...**

**Choco: I wasn't really serious, but ok, your welcome... Review of what you think!! It's in high school, so it seemed different to me when I read it.**

**Saaya: (sits in Emo corner)**


	11. With You

**Chp.11 - With You**

**Choco: This is part songfic and part of fanfic...**

**Kukai: You mean the song **_**'With You'**_** by Chris Brown?**

**Choco: Yes that song, THAT I DO NOT OWN!!**

**Kukai: You don't own us or SC either...**

**Choco: Exactly.. well let's get on with the songfic/fanfic... sorry to keep you all waiting also!!**

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Songs: With You- Chris Brown, Our Song- Taylor Swift**

* * *

Now that almost everything was back to normal, cept the new Guardian, Shizuki Akira, everything was like elementary school all over again.

**Kukai's POV, Kukai's Home**

At home, I ate, did my homework, then listened to music online. The music on live right now was _'With You'._

I clicked play. I haven't really heard that one since elementary and with Amu.

_"I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo._

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_said the hearts all over the world tonight._

_I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo._

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_said the hearts all over the world tonight."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"Hey, little mama, oh you're a stunner._

_Hot little figure, yes, you a winner._

_And I'm glad to be yours"._

_'I am glad to be Amu's kareshi _(I have no clue if thats boyfriend in Japanese, cause I got confuse with my Japanese, but you guys google it),' I thought.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"You're a class all your own._

_And, ooh, you little cutie, when you talk to me._

_I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_'Yea, I love her, she is mine, my Amu-koi...,'_ I thought, listening to the lyrics.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"And I'm so glad you're mine._

_Your one of a kind._

_And you mean to me like I mean to you,_

_And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do._

_'Cause if I got you, I don't need money._

_I don't need cars, girl, you're my all."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"And, oh, I'm into you._

_And, girl, no one else would do."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_'Like Saaya...,' _I thought angrily. I was also thinking of the good times me and Amu had in elementary and the middle school.

**Flashback**

_Elementary: _

_"KUKAI-KOIIII!! P-P-Please S-st-t-op!!" she was yelling when I pulled her into a dash again._

_"Hehe, sure," I said to her._

_I caught her before she fell when I stopped. I laughed, and let her stand._

_She blushed and looked at me._

_I kissed her, and she kissed me back. _

_After that, we went to the Royal Garden. We had snacks and all. I was really happy, still with my love. Amu looked at me and smiled. I flashed her a grin, then started to eat Nadeshiko's food she brought for us. _

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Middle:_

_It was the same as ever, although we broke up for a few weeks. _

_I saw her with... Ikuto..._

_They were smiling to each other. Then she saw me, but I couldn't move. She looked down, avoiding me and Ikuto. I felt completely betrayed that time. The last time she did this to me was actually someone else's fault (cough, Tadase, cough)._

_I couldn't forgive her now, knowing this time its her own fault. She was trying to tell me something Ikuto did. Who cared what Ikuto did?? It was what she did to me that mattered. _(You probably noticed I am never a fan for Ikuto... I didn't say Amuto.. just Ikuto alone)

_But after the few weeks, I see that she was starving herself partly, and she didn't talk to anyone, probably not even Ikuto. I wonder if _I_ did that to her. Well, I gave her a second (or is it 3rd) chance, and she never made that mistake again. She started talking to people, and eating properly. _

_I guess she was wanting to die, if she wasn't with me. _

_Now I know the effect I had on her._

**End of Flashback**

I stopped the song. I changed it to 'Our Song', which was the next random song I saw.

_"I was riding shotgun my hair undone in the front seat of his car._

_He's got a one-hand feel, on the steering wheel. _

_The other on my heart._

_I looked around, turn the radio down._

_He says," Baby is something wrong?"_

_I say," Nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song."_

_And he says..."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"Our song is the slamming screen doors. _

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window._

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow._

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know._

_Our song is the way you laugh,_

_the first date, man I didn't kiss her, and I should have._

_And when I got home, before I said Amen,_

_Asking God if he, could play it again."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day,_

_had gone all wrong and been trampled on,_

_and lost and thrown away._

_Got to the hallway, well on my way, to my lovin' bed,_

_I almost didn't notice, all the roses,_

_and the note that said..."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"Our song is the slamming screen doors._

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window._

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow._

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know._

_Our song is the way you laugh, _

_the first date, man I didn't kiss her, and I should have._

_And when I got home, before I said Amen,_

_Asking God, if he could play it again."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"I've heard every album, listened to the radio,_

_waited for something to come along,_

_that was as good as out song.._

_Cause..."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"Our song is the slamming screen doors. _

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window._

_When we're on the phone, and he talks real slow._

_Cause its late and your mama don't know._

_Our song is the way you laugh,_

_the first date, man I didn't kiss her, and I should have._

_And when I got home, before I said Amen,_

_Asking God, if he could play it again...(holds out again)_

_Play it again (holds out)...oh yea...huh...oh...yea..."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone, in the front seat of his car._

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin,_

_and I wrote down our song..."_

That song was pretty catchy, I really liked it.

I decided to go to sleep cause it was like 10:48 p.m.

I yawned while I turned off my laptop.

Next day, I woke up. It was Saturday. I looked at my clock.

Wow. I woke up real early. I decided to dress and brush my teeth anyways.

Then a knock came from the door while I was eating breakfast.

I opened it.

"Sorry Kukai-koi, its early but I just wanted to see you," Amu said.

I hugged her.

"Nah, its ok Amu-koi," I told her as I kissed her cheeck.

She kissed me back.

I made her breakfast also, we ate in silence.

"So.. really why did you come to see me?," I asked her, curious. She didn't answer right away but she answered," What.. you never think your _girlfriend_ would visit her _boyfriend_ instead of _vice-versa_??" she raised an eyebrow at me. I flashed her my grin.

She had a pretty good answer to that question.

I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to my bed.

I layed down next to her looking up at the ceiling. She was looking at me the whole time. I looked deep into her gold honey eyes. Then she leaned to my face, and she kissed me softly.

My mom came in, but left really quickly in the situation we were in. I didn't really noticed her. She ran her fingers through my hair, and I did the same, she pulled me closer.

I slipped my tongue in her mouth and we, again, had a tongue chase. I already caught hers alot of times before. (I know, its kinda sound weird from a POV instead of Normal POV)

We let go for air. She smiled at me weakly.

I pulled her in for another quick kiss (really it wasn't quick).

I softly traced my tongue on her bottom lip. Then I let go.

She still looked into my eyes.

The real Amu, which she was right now.

She wasn't her 'cool and spicy' character anymore.

I grinned at her.

She looked at me, confused a little. She still looked cute when she's confused.

"Aishiteru," I told her.

"Aishiteru," she replied back.

(Aka if you don't know what Aishiteru means, it means," I love you")

* * *

**Choco: So how'd you like **_**that**_** chapter??**

**Kukai: Did you just **_**had**_** to pull in that sad memory...!?**

**Choco: Err.. Pretty much...**

**Tadase: Why wasn't I even mentioned once, and that freakin perverted cat was mentioned!?**

**Choco: I don't know... I don't hate you that much... but right now I'm in the mood for Kukamu. Of course, not all my stories will be Kukamu... but none of my stories will be Amuto...**

**Ikuto: WHAT!?**

**Choco: Dude, why are you here... I kicked you out already... (kicks Ikuto out again)**

**Review Plz!!**


	12. Big News?

**Chp.12 - Big News?!**

**Choco: Yo!! FINAL CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL!! I'M SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME!! ALSO PLZ TELL ME IN REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A TRIOLOGY SOMEHOW...**

**Kukai: OMG!? REALLY!?**

**Choco: Duh? T.T**

**Amu: Big news?? (hates surprises) **

**Choco: YEP!! It's also gonna be err a little unexpected and HUGE!!...**

**Kukai: Huh??**

**Choco: I do not own SC or its characters!!**

**Btw, while I was typing this at the part of where I was describing Rima&Tadase's child, a mail popped up. I clicked it to read it, and on the Yahoo! Home page, had what I was WRITING ABOUT!! (aka means that 4 couples had one wedding...) OMFG THAT WAS SCARY!! IT SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME!! I'm serious, it was on one of the news, featured. I copied the link, and Ima see if it works on my profile. Then you can see it, but I'm sure its not gonna work, because it was a video... but just try. Just go to my profile and click the link I putted up. **

* * *

**A Few Years Later...**

(Sorry for all these years/months skipping) Kukai and Amu are still together.

They are happy for one another... Tadase and Rima are too... so is Nadeshiko and Akira.

Yaya decided to try out Kairi. It turned out the best choice of her life!!

So of course everyone is happy...?? Everyone knows how to keep in touch of each other as they went out of high school. Kukai had his own apartment, while Amu had her own house (Wth? I don't know why...).

Tadase and Rima lived in their own apartment, but they were still dating, not yet committed...

Then one day...

(Tadase purposed to Rima, but didn't tell any of their friends yet...)

(It might sound weird but this is the secret: All of their friends chose this time to purpose to their loved ones... and the guys didn't even know that their friends purposed also... meaning like 4 weddings at once!!)

Kukai's cell rang, so did Amu's.

"Hello? Oh, Hotori!!... WHAT!? You did!? Wow...," Kukai was talking to his phone softly.. a little...

"Nadeshiko-chan?? Really? He did!? Congrats!!" Amu was busy talking to Nadeshiko to listen to Kukai's call.

Then another rang went to Amu's cell.

"Hold on Nadeshiko-chan, Yaya is calling me...," Amu said to her and answered the second call.

"OMG?! You accepted?! WOW, this is gonna be surprising!!" Amu exclaimed.

"Uh huh, yea... ok, Sayonara Yaya," Amu said and went back to her phone call with Nadeshiko.

"Gomen Nadeshiko-chan...," Amu apologized.

"Yea.. I will ask her soon, don't worry Hotori... yea... ok.. byes!" Kukai hung up on his cell.

After they went home, not wanting to tell the other the great news (haha, sorry Amu..). Then Kukai got down... he was actually serious about it... Amu gasped a little.

_'Is this what I think??' _Amu thought.

Then the words," Will you marry me, Amu-koi?? I promise to love you forever, and protect you from the bad..."

Kukai was dead serious about this purposal. 'Hai, Kukai-koi," Amu said and she kissed him, pulling him to her body. (Vice versa from the usual...??) Then Kukai slipped a diamond ring on her left hand.

"Wow, Aishiteru Kukai-koi...," Amu gasped. Kukai laughed and replied," I love you too, Amu-koi..."

Then Amu said to him," I have news from Nadeshiko-chan and Yaya!!" "Really? I have news for you from Hotori... but you announced first.. so tell me, Amu-koi," Kukai replied, surprised.

"Its the same really... Nadeshiko-chan and Yaya are getting married, like us!!," Amu told him.

He looked shocked. "Umm.. Kukai-koi??," Amu asked at his frozen body. Kukai couldn't answer. That was the same news for Hotori also.

So to revive him, Amu leaned up to kiss him, putting her hand through his hair.

Kukai was revived after the kiss. "Gomen Amu-koi, but to say from Hotori, he's getting married with Mashiro-san also...," Kukai explained.

"Wow...," was all Amu said.

Well after a few weeks, Kukai had moved into Amu's house.

Their wedding with the other 3 couples was this weekend.

They also announced to the other couples that they were gonna get married also. So the 8 friends, planned the wedding into one huge wedding, for the 4 couples.

**Day of the Wedding**

It was after all of the 4 weddings, now to the reception party.

A lot of people (random people/their families) congratulated them, all of the 4 couples.

Now back to Kukai and Amu.

**Amu's House**

Amu now has a family. She was a mom for 2, one girl and one boy. (Yea, its the idea you all got, but I don't wanna type err how that happened... XD)

The boy had Kukai's color hair, cept a little lighter, and his green emerald eyes, like a mini Kukai. His name was Souma Raito (for Americans its Raito Souma, but I'm naming last name first).

The girl was a little taller than Raito, but she was the younger one. She had Amu's pink hair, with streaks of brown, and the tips of her hair is brown. She has Kukai's green eyes, and her name is Shiao (Shiao is my friend in real life) Souma.

For Rima and Tadase, they had one child, a girl. She had short curly muddy blonde hair, which would eventually turn brown like when she's 10. She has blue eyes. They named here Mashiro Seiaria (Sea-air-i-ah).

Yaya and Kairi haven't gotten serious yet...

Nadeshiko and Akira, adopted a child (I'm too lazy to describe the girl, but I will mention her if I have a triology...)

* * *

**Choco: Sorry its sooo freakin short... but... I am still scared of that 4 couples, 1 wedding thing... AND I DID NOT STEAL FROM IT!! I HAD THE IDEA AFTER I READ A COUPLE OF KUKAMU STORIES ON !!**

**Kukai: Anger much..**

**Choco: No.. but some people will not believe me, they will think I stole from that article... gosh... well, I will work on Chp.13 just in case, you all vote yes.. if you don't want one, I'll just delete it...**

**Well, Ja Ne!! **


	13. Bonus Chapter Story1

**Bonus Story: Chp.1**

**Choco: Yea.. Gomen for like updating in a week... I have like a test every week, my dance is coming up.. sorry if it sounds like an excuse, its not... btw, these Bonus Stories Chapters are gonna be REALLY short... so don't expect at least more than 1,500 words for one Chapter..which is what every chapter's average is...**

**Also I decided to end AFC after Chapter 7... **

**Note: If you didn't notice either, I don't have Microsoft Word so I have to use wordpad, thats why there's like always mistakes in my stories.**

**Kukai: Let's get on with it! Choco does not own Shugo Chara or us!!**

**--**

**(Amu POV)**

I rushed to school as always to see Kukai-koi. I saw him waiting on the entrance. "KUKAI!!," I said loudly, almost yelling.

"Ah, Amu-koi," he responded and gave me a peck on my cheeck.

I leaned upwards on his face and kissed him back on the lips, a little quick, so I wouldn't make a huge scene. No matter where we are, a slight change is a huge scene for all the Seiyo Junior High students.

It never got old, even to me and Kukai were dating for like what--2 years now?!

We walked to class holding hands.

Amazingly Nikaidou-sensei moved with all of the Guardians, so I have him every year since I moved here. "Ah, Himamori-san, Souma-kun," he greeted us in the same cheesy, teasing voice. I growled slightly, he always freakin teases me with my name.

"Now, now, Amu...," Kukai tamed me like I was his pet.

He kissed my forehead then my lips, and went off to his class.

**(At the New Royal Garden)**

We all gathered, even Kukai since he was back in the Jack's chair. (**Spoiler**: In my story Nagehiko doesn't come back)

Tadase and Rima were standing. "Well, Guardians, me and Rima has an announcement, we are dating.. and we've been dating but decided to tell you now..," Tadase said in a serious voice. Probably a chara change? We congratulated them both.

Now, Tadase's fangirls were sending death glares at her, for taking their beloved idol...

Like Amu, Rima's fanboys growled and all at them, frightening them all.

**--**

**Choco: Ne, I know this was like extremely short but I haven't updated in a while, and I wanted to get this done.. so Ima make longer bonuses when I have time, cause its been about 2 weeks since I haven't updated anything!!**

**Ja Ne!! Gomen again for making it seem like.. this so far all of this is probably like 600 words or so.. GOMEN!! I will update faster, but like I NEED IDEAS!! **


	14. Bonus Chapter Story2

**Bonus Story: Chp.2**

**Choco: Heyyy Happy Late Chinese New Years~! It is a start of a new semester term for me, I'm trying out for the singing for my Valentines Dance on Feb. 2-3!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I kind of got lazy.... I am still on strict computer access and I am now officially ungrounded since yesterday.. I can't update on Mondays for I got track tryouts and I actually made basketball and I have had games and practices.. Soo lets get on with the story... It is also based on New Year too!! Chut Mung Tet Nam Moi~Vietnamese way.. I forgot Chinese way, I gotta look it up ^^ **

**(SPOILER~! : Amuto moment in here, yay to some Amuto fans, boo to Kukamu fans, but still, a break up scene will be in here, swearing, tears/depression, then Ikuto comes and saves Amu.. weird plot but it is MY plot so deal with it D:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own SC or its characters.... (I miss VKG-Vampire Knight Guilty....season ended :( oh well)**

**--**

**(School-- Amu's POV)**

It was Chinese New Year and school wouldn't let us out because it was on a Monday. I walked around looking for my boyfriend, who you all should know by now.

(Its Kukai of course, but then it changes~Mini Spoiler: Its a "con meo" [Vietnamese, look it up if you're curious ^^] On with the story. A/N: I am asian so I do celebrate Chinese New Years!!)

"Amu-chan I don't feel Daichi's presense around here," Ran told me.

Of course _she_ was the one who would have told me that information. I know she has like the **HUGEST** crush on him. Too bad he's too dense to see it.

I wanted to celebrate the New Year with him as good luck.

"Hinamori-san!!" I heard Tadase-kun's voice. "Nani?" My cool 'n spicy character kicking in. "Amu-chiii don't use your cool and spicy character on us..," Yaya whined.

**(Kukai's POV, His House)**

(A/N: It's almost lunch time and almost time for the climax!!)

I skipped New Year's SCHOOL day cause my mom asked me to stay home and watch the house after yesterday's break in.

"So Kukai-koi, are you or are you not going to pretend for me?" Kristie asked me. I sighed. I know she would bug me until I say yes so yes was my answer. "To convince your boyfriend, here: wear my soccer charm," I said taking it off my wrist and trying to put it on hers. I was so close to her she wrapped her arms and kissed me on the lips. Her tongue begged for an entrance.

Wait, this was wrong. I can't kiss her. I already have a **beautifuller **girlfriend.

Too bad I had to lie to her and say I was single.

Snapping out of my thoughts I broke the kiss.

She whined. "I have to practice to make it look real in front of my ex!!"

Ugh, she was so lucky its New Years: old traditions: I have to be nice to **EVERYONE** for the 3 days of the new year.

That would mean helping her with her boyfriend thingy. It would look like she actually loves me for real instead of just "faking her ex out".

She leaned in to kiss me again. I didn't notice so much cause now more things are interrupting my head.

**(Normal POV)**

Amu couldn't handle it anymore. She skipped lunch and ran over to Kukai's house. The door was slightly open and so she went in.

What she didn't expect happened right in front of her eyes.

A brown headed bitch was lip locking her boyfriend!! Wait, it looks like Kukai wanted to _actually _kiss her!! Amu just started crying as she left the open door and ran to her house. None of her parents were home.

**(About a week later)**

Amu wouldn't answer to anyone even the teacher, she wouldn't answer her calls/text from Kukai asking what's with her. All she could think about is that one scene she saw on New Years Day.

(**Amu's Bedroom)**

Ikuto popped in her room during the middle of the day, surprised to even see her there. (If you do not want to see an Amuto scene, then don't read the rest of this chapter!! Cause it's all Amuto from here!)

"Yo," Ikuto said, Amu hearing the smirk in his voice. She was in a cuddle position, turned around looked at him with sad eyes and went back to the position.

"Ikuto...," she murmered.

"Yes?" he asked from behind her. He hugged her on the bed. Suddenly feeling her breathing slow down, Amu had fallen asleep.

_'She's so cute when she's asleep, but why is she in her bed on a school day? What happened to that soccer kid?'_ Ikuto thought as he looked around and saw smashed up pictures of them two, broken frames, but a glittering object caught his eye. It was a silver necklace with her name engraved on it.

He went from the bed and swiftly to her dresser table. Her cellphone vibrated with another text.

He read the message silently and read the previous ones too.

_'So a break up, huh?'_ he thought.

--

**Choco: Hahahahaha, so another cliffy.. oh well. That was as far as I got in my journal. Any ideas relating to Amuto, Kukamu, the break up, Kristie and more?**

**R&R PLZ :D That is all I got for now!**

**Chut Mung Tet Nam Moi again!! Good luck other Fanfictionists/Fanfictioners on your stories and updations!!**

**Kukai: So what did happen between me and Amu?**

**Choco: I'm surprised you haven't read the-- (covers mouth) I mean read the note that I posted.....(Its a LIE SHSSSSHHHH)**

**Kukai: Note? What note?**

**Choco: I hate being repeated so much so I am not going to repeat ok? Just figure it out.. (Hehehehe!!) **

**Woaahhh!! I just noticed that this was a long chapter!! HAHAHAHA anyways its a gift for making up the times I don't update kay?**


	15. Bonus Chapter Story3

**Bonus Story: Chp.3 FINALLY~! (I know rite?)**

**Choco: Ok, I can see some of you readers/reviewers are a bit confused about the bonus story setting. Ok, in chp. 10, I skipped their junior high years and went right into high school... so in the Bonus Stories, I am going to fill in the gap; the junior high school years. Also that last chapter was more detailed then what I had actually planned out. Anyways I do not own SC or its characters...**

**Note: I am sincerely sorry to Kukamu fans about that last Amuto thing, but it was a twist to a story so it wouldn't be so plain.. it will end up in Kukamu, but for now, the plot is still with Amuto.... Kukai does have a plan to the so called "Kristie"!! Its finally summer and I haven't updated in like YEARS! Gomenasai! I am making a new story, sneak peek after this chapter :D. **

**--**

**(Normal POV)**

Amu woke up to hearing the sound of a crash in her room. "Eh?? Nani??" she said sleepily.

She woke up to see Ami with Yoru. '_Yoru? What is he doing here? I wonder if Ikuto is here too..?_' she thought seeing Yoru trying to escape. "Having fun, Amu?" that voice right behind me scared me.

"Ikuto...," Amu whined. He knew she hated being surprised.

Not knowing if Amu was avoiding him or so, Kukai set out to her house.

Iktuo held her chin up by his fingers. Amu struggled. "Don't be like that Amu.. I know what you have been through. Hearing his name.. it sounds like torture to you right?" Ikuto said sexily. (A/N: Ummm... not really "sexily" but somewhat sounding to her.. then Amu gets a bit drunk somehow...cough, Ikuto, cough **{Me: BAD IKUTO~!}**.. don't ask... she just does to fit my plot)

Kukai was just at the door of her room now.

"Ikuto... kiss me," Amu said growling. "Hmm?" Ikuto was quite amused.

"I said kiss me dammit," Amu cursed.

Ikuto had closed the gap between them when Kukai opened the door saying," Gomen Amu-koi.. I--"

"Ugh, AMU!! How could you do this to me!!" Kukai was very pissed.

"Hmmm?" Amu said amused.

"Get off of her son of a bitch!" Kukai said to Ikuto.

(There will be a lot of swearing and stuff..a bit of bloody noses here and there...)

Ikuto stood there smirking again.

"Make me," was his reply. Swiftly, Kukai had a soccer ball and kicked it right into Ikuto's face. His nose started bleeding and he wiped it away. 'The soccer kid was really serious when I said that,' he thought.

Amu just sits there watching Kukai with a weird expression.

Suddenly going back to her old self, she knew why he had come. "Go away Kukai...," Amu said angrily. "Huh?" Kukai was surprised at how her mood changed in a mere second. "I don't love you... just go back to that bitch.. she'll make out with you all day!! It clearly seems that you probably loved her the whole time you were dating me!"

He suddenly got it. Kristie...

"C'mon Amu, I would never cheat. I was helping Kristie with her ex.... she wanted me to be her pretend boyfriend so her ex will get jealous. It seems you were doing the same thing to me too," the last sentence came out as a whisper. "Ha, don't lie... You seemed happy lip-locking her..," Amu retorted.

"I swear Amu, I always will love you.. I know we have our bumps here and --," Kukai was cut off. "Cut the bullshit..," Amu interrupted. (W00T Major PMS mode) "I can't believe I even loved you! Ikuto is a whole lot better!" Amu screamed at him.

Kukai couldn't believe what he just heard. "Well sor-ree I just can't be mean on New Years!" he hissed. (A/N: Shit my writing seems to worsen everytime I never write... Sorry readers!)

"You actually believe that shit?" Amu spat. Ok, now Kukai knows something wrong. "Well, I just can't ditch Kristie--" Kukai started. "Well then just stay with HER than! Leave me alone for the millionth time!" Amu interrupted and backed into Ikuto's arms. Ikuto smirked like a mad man. He probably has everything now: Amu as his girlfriend, soccer boy ditched and broken up, kiddy king no where to be seen for a while, and Yoru has a nice home here too.

"Fine. Don't believe me. I was only helping someone, its not like I'll ever love anyone else. You have all my heart," Kukai muttered than ran out.

Amu stared at the door in tears. Ikuto tried to comfort her, but he can sense that she still loves him. He kissed her cheek and tucked her in bed. "Ja. C'mon Yoru," Ikuto said and disappeared through the balcony.

**(Next Day)**

All last night, Kukai's words kept ringing in her mind. _'I was only helping.....I will always love you....I'll never love anyone else....You have all my heart.' _Amu trudged to school deep in thought. "Amu-chan..," the chara said looking at their owner.

"Iie, it's nothing," Amu said with a fake smile. She kept that smile on all the way to school so people won't ask what is wrong with her. Too bad Yaya was actually smart enough to see through that disguise.

**--**

**Choco: Yea yea its really short... even though it took me an hour to think of all this shit... I can't think right cause I have to read a book and ANNOTATE IT (Sucks to be in GT I No Rite?)**** The Outsiders**** over the summer cuz when school starts again, we have to write and essay and answer questions about it.... WHO THE FUCK DO THEY THINK THEY ARE MAKING US HAVE A SUMMER HOMEWORK!**

**Kukai: You sound mad... (still mad/pissed/sad at Amu)**

**Amu: ........**

**Choco: Hey, I'll try to update as much as I can.. I needa read more fun books for more inspiration.. jeez..... Today is a horrible day.. altho tomorrow I have to go to my cousin's house so I can't update then.... oh wells.... Ja Ne!**


	16. Bonus Chapter Story4

**Bonus Story: Chp. 14 FINAL!!!!**

**Choco: Okay one favorited, contacted me on CR and asked if I was gonna finish this story. I am. Before my birthday hopefully like I promised or else cross my heart and hope to die as a failiure to all FF writers and readers. Which means I have to put that chapter 2 part 2 of the Passover for about a few more days. Sorry those who wanted it.**

**I does not own. Sadly. (Q.Q)....Omg GrandChase is soooo getting to me!! AHH!**

**--**

**(Normal POV still)**

"Mou, Amu-chiii. What's wrong." Yaya kept asking her for the millionth time today.

"Yaya. Its nothing. Don't worry about me, kay?" Amu insisted.

"Fine. Yaya will find out herself. KUKAIIIIII" Yaya rushed over to Amu's ex. Kukai didn't make eye contact this time. "Nani, Yaya?" Kukai ruffled her hair, just like he used to with Amu. "Amu-chi won't tell me whats wrong with her," Yaya whined. Kukai finally looked over to Amu. He walked over and pinned her to the wall next to her desk. Gasps around the class were heard. Today might be a bad day for Nikaidou-sensei to be late.

"Now tell me Amu. What has been wrong with you. Don't lie..," Kukai whispered threatengly.

"Why should I tell you out of all the people in the world?" Amu spat. Kukai flinched. She was still mad about yesterday. "Cause I know you best. C'mon I said I was sorry, even though you were with Ikuto," Kukai whispered, also ignoring the "slut" comment from Sayaa. Kukai was surely the one that doesn't hold grudges.

**(Flashback)**

"Oh Kukai-koiiiii," Kristen called out. This was the day to make her boyfriend jealous. "I am not your Kukai-koi. Your -koi is the guy who you are making jealous," Kukai retorted for the millionth time that night.

Kristen unwarningly plopped her mouth on his, forcing her tongue in. Kukai pushed away. Thats the only thing he does with Amu. Not some girl who is using him for a pretend bf. Kukai wore a disgusted look on his face.

Suddenly, Akira (Note: Supposedly Nadeshiko's BF right? I think it was this story. Dammit, I'm forgetting what I'm even writing!) appeared at the door. "Ah Kristen I was sorry. I mean like I see you making out with random guys (insert Akira glare to Kukai here), yet I can't hang out and flirt with other girls?" Akira pleaded.

"Ya," Kristen retorted, grabbing her hand in Kukai's. Okay. Something was wrong about those few sentences. So the guy who loves his girl soooooo much can't flirt around, while his love MAKES OUT with OTHER GUYS!? Some relationship Akira had.

"You know what? Nevermind. I am so not helping anymore," Kukai said after the half hour he was there with Kristen attempting to kiss him. Akira sent him a confused glance. "Shes all yours buddy," Kukai said with a fake happy grin and left.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Okay, fine. I do still love you. Yet you know, I let my emotions overcome me," Amu was sniffing by now. Yaya was observing and writing things down. (Could she be the anonymous writer!? Maybe. Not.)

"Oh, so you took the whole heart thing to heart?" Kukai said with much sarcasm. "So I don't have all your heart?" Amu looked as if she was about to do something to him that'll put him in the ER and cry. "No, no. You do, and always will," Kukai said softly with a real small smile. One specially made for Amu and her alone. Saaya's ripping sound of her hankerchief was heard miles away. It was torn into who knows how many pieces when Kukai leaned in, still pinning Amu to the wall and deeply kissed her. His tongue dancing in sync with hers. Sadly, Nikaidou-sensei came in and interruped their time. "Ah, Souna-san. I believe it's time to go to class, hai?" Nikaidou sensei said in his goofy voice. "Sou**m**a, Nikaidou-sensei. It's Sou**m**a," Kukai corrected. "Oh, I see Souna-san. Well, off you go," Nikaidou shooed him out of his class. "Don't worry he calls me Himamori," Amu teased. Yaya already ran off, using an excuse to go to the restroom.

In there, she met with Rima and gave her the scoop of what happened in the classroom. "Arigatou, Yaya," Rima said. She was glad Amu didn't know it was her or she wouldn't live through it all.

_**Ah, Love Strikes Again for the old Lovebirds!**_

_It seems that Souma Kukai and Hinamori Amu have made up. Is it true love for them? Or a fling? _

_Well, I will try to find out later!_

_Source: Yuiki Yaya _

Rima added that last sentence for the laughs of what she will get from Amu. Yaya might not work for her ever again, but it was a great year!

"Amu, have you seen this letter yet? No wonder why Yaya was hiding and crying," Kukai said, showing her the small newspaper.

"YAYAAA!" was heard all over the school. Yaya didn't get anything bad from Amu but her loss of respect, candy, food, and everything that Yaya loves that came from Amu.

Amu invited Kukai to dinner, yet it might have been an on-off thing bout their relationship, but her dad "ran away" well actually he ran our of the house and into their backyard?

Amu had been happily together with Kukai. They had minor break ups about every other month. Course, sometimes it got physical. But Amu deals with it having to be loved and loving Kukai.

**--**

**Choco: Sorry its so short, just a minor filler thing. I wrote this late at night so really its the first thing out of the top of my head.... But I am DONE!**

**Kukai: That mean I'm Amu?**

**Choco: Umm this story isn't Kukamu (Or Kukaimu) without the actual COUPLE!?**

**Amu: Translation: Yea DUH!**

**(They start making out in the background)**

**Choco: Oh puh-lease... (gags) Ja!**

**Ima be working on my new story now! **


End file.
